Double Take
by HoldYourHorsesMister
Summary: Are the results of a big night out enough to bring these two together? #darvey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

As Donna paced back and forth across the room, trying to find enough distraction to take her mind off deep ache in her pelvis and intermittent pains that were wracking her body. Her thoughts drifted to how the hell she managed to get herself here. Alone.

 _Seven months earlier_

 _Waking up next to each other after their heavy handed celebratory drinks had come as a shock to them both. Enjoying an increasingly rare moment where it was just the two of them and reluctant to cut the night short they continued drinking well past their normal quota._

 _The awkward moments that followed one of the most peaceful nights sleep either of them have had in more than a decade would have seemed comical for any fly on the wall. The tangle of arms and legs, sheets and pillows._

" _Hey" Harvey's said as he stretched, opening his eyes to find the one person he had been wanting to wake up next to for the longest time, yet didn't think he'd ever get the chance to again. His dreams were getting way too realistic. Admiring Donnas bare back as she rolled over to find a very sleepy Harvey._

 _Both doing a double take "Donna!" "Harvey!"._

 _As they scrambled apart, untangling legs and pulling arms out from under each other Donna pulled the sheets up to cover her chest, Harvey managing to snatch a falling pillow, covering his groin. A collective "shit" leaving both their mouths before looking at each other, and away again._

 _The hazy memories from the night before unhelpful in relieving the situation. Looking around his bedroom, seeing scattered items of clothing and feeling a not unpleasant ache Donna was pretty quick to put two and two together "So I'm guessing we.."_

 _Harvey's reply was quiet followed by a sigh "uh yeah, I'm pretty sure we did". Rubbing his hand through his hair he asked "are you okay?" reaching out for her hand resting on mattress. Jolting herself from her thoughts she looks over giving him a smile, pressing her lips together "fine Harvey, thanks. I guess I should get going" as she moves to get out of bed, making an effort to find her things while holding onto the sheet around her._

 _Harvey turned, looking like he had something to say, his eyes showing remorse but remained silent._

 _It wasn't meant to happen like this._

 _She couldn't get out of there fast enough, eager to get home, shower, cry (probably, okay definitely) and wonder what the fuck had happened last night for them to end up having what was clearly an amazing night of sex, 13 years in the making and not remembering a damn thing._

 _It wasn't meant to be like this_

Shaken from her daydream and stealing her nerves she set off for Harvey's office, glad that the firms upheaval over the last few weeks had now settled. She finds him at his desk, deep in contemplation, gazing out at the sun setting over the Manhattan skyline. She takes a moment to look him over, top buttons undone, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Her favourite Harvey. A small smile crosses her face. The last six weeks had proven to be a series of uncomfortable encounters, followed by a brief "So...are we okay?" that saw them back to their usual dysfunctional selves.

A year ago if anyone had asked Donna if she would find herself in a situation like this she would have laughed them out of the building. And with Harvey? She'd have you committed. After everything they had been through there was no way they either of them would risk what they had only just managed to hold on to.

"Hey", her voice soft attempting to bring across a tone of confidence but not quite getting there.

Turning, with a smile he keeps just for her, happy to see that she had dropped by to see him before she went home for the night he gives her a "hey" back. "Want a drink?" gesturing to the bar cart.

Walking further into his office she feels her heart race. _Well, I guess it's now or never._ Taking a seat on his window ledge she begins "No thanks, I'm good. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you"

"For you, always". Sitting up in his chair, giving her his full attention, glad to still be the person she comes to with things that are worrying her.

Twisting her hands, standing up from the window sill and sitting down again. Harvey sees straight away that something is off, a nervous Donna is something he has rarely seen in all their years together.

"Donna whatever it is you can tell me, is everything okay? I'll do whatever I can to help" "I'm okay Harvey, I'm okay" smiling at his concern for her "well, sort of".

Harvey stands in front her, a smirk on his face and eyes that say he's not convinced "Well you're sort of scaring me, so do wanna do me a favour and let me in on what's bugging you? Whatever it is I'm sure we can-"

"I'm pregnant!" Donna blurts out then covers her mouth, surprised at her own admission while watching Harvey's face pale. Looking at her for any sign that she may have been joking.

Taking a moment to take a breath she goes on "I'm pregnant Harvey" her voice now shaking, eyes filling with tears.

"I guess we weren't too interested in protection while we were out celebrating" she says with a chuckle, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

Looking up at her he he swallows, trying to find his voice "you're sure?".

Clearing her throat she nods her head.

"Yeah. I uhh, found out a few days ago. With everything that's been happening here I didn't realise I was late. And you know me." She jokes, I'm never late"

He takes a moment to concentrate on his breathing leaving Donna to try and get a read on how he was reacting to the news he'd never expected to hear.

Harvey Specter was going to be a dad.

"We're having a baby" a wry smile appears on Harvey's face then schools it quickly "I mean, if you want...have you thought about what you want?"

"uh yeah, I want to keep it. This is probably going to be my only chance to have a baby, a family. But I don't expect you to be involved if you don't want to. Obviously this is something neither of us had planned. We've never really done things the right way around, or any way really".

Her last words get Harvey to laugh "you got that right. But no I'm in this, all of it". He takes her hands in his. Because when it comes it her it doesn't need questioning. Never has. Never will.

"You're all in?"

"I'm all in"

"We're gonna have a baby"

"Yep"

Still holding hands, Looking into each other's eyes, smiling like the idiots they are. Images of a little girl with strawberry blond hair, dark eyes and sass for days cross their minds.

Shaking his head he whispers "shit", it gets her to giggle, breathing a sigh of relief at how easy he had made her confession.

His eyes light up at the vision before him, unable to quite believe the turn of events this evening has brought him. He stands up and looks her in eye "is it okay if we hug? He asks with a smirk on his face, the question harking back to a time when they were on far shakier ground.

"Always" Donna steps forward wrapping her arms around his neck, Harveys arms landing behind her neck and the small of her back.

Taking a moment to themselves in the quiet of a chaotic world that was about to get a whole lot crazier.

As they slowly broke apart Harvey dared to ask the question "So how do you want to do this?" gesturing towards Donnas still flat abdomen.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _So, how do you want to do this?"_

Donna takes a step back, nodding at Harvey's statement. "To be honest I was so worried about telling you that I hadn't given much thought to what would happen after" she gave him a smile.

Fear seeping into her thoughts, there's no way the could do this together, together, right? He made it perfectly clear to her that he wasn't interested in her that way and it's not like the time that led to them actually making the baby was some monumental experience, that they could recall anyway. She takes the safe route.

"I guess we wouldn't be the first friends that decided to have a baby. I mean, we're not getting any younger. It's not that much of a stretch, right? We can just leave out the part that we have no recollection of ya know… "

Harvey finishes for her "having sex?". Donna raises an eyebrow in his direction .

With his hands in his pockets he pushes off the desk, walking around the office "I guess there is a lot to work out. You feel like eating? We could get take out, my treat"

Donna walks up to him shooting him a smirk "Damn right you're paying Specter, ya knocked me up!" giving him wink and a pat on the shoulder. Watching her walk out he can't help but smile, grabbing his jacket, he follows her.

 _Friends, right._

Relaxing back into her couch, they both took their time with their dinner. Apparently being pregnant hadn't waned Donnas appetite for shitty Thai food. She breaks the silence "this is weird, right?" Harvey shoots Donna a sideways glance, sarcasm dripping from his reply "No, it's totally fine. I only found out 2 hours ago that I got my best friend pregnant. Nothing weird about that at all". It earns him an airy laugh and a smack on the shoulder.

"But seriously, I want to wait a while before we start telling people. I'm only 8 weeks, it's still really early. I just want everything to be okay" she finishes softly, concentrating on her plate. Trying his best to reassure her, he gives her knee a light squeeze, catching her gaze "I'm sure everything will be fine. But if there's anything you need, ever. Doesn't matter when or where, I want you to call me okay, we're in this together". She gives him a teary smile "Thanks Harvey" clearing her throat she tells him about the doctors appointment and ultrasound scheduled for four weeks time.

"I'll clear my morning. And I think that keeping this underwraps for a few weeks will be good for us, give us time to get used to the idea of a mini us running around".

"A mini us" Donna lets the idea settle in her mind. "What a pain in the ass!" she laughs, looking across to Harvey. "But she'll be an absolutely beautiful pain in the ass. He counters.

"She? You're betting on a girl?". Harvey gives a shrug, sheepishly looking away. "I've played with worse odds".

As Donna gets up, taking their plates to the kitchen Harvey follows, helping her tidy up the dishes and leftovers. A calm settling over them as they worked together, seamless and easy. Reluctantly substituting wine for herbal tea she leans against the bench.

"Speaking of odds. What do you think the chances are of Louis losing his mind when he finds out?" The thought amuses Harvey to no end "Christ. He's going to need more than a day for this one.

The following weeks saw many more late night dinners. Both happily indulging in the extra time they were able to spend together outside of their working hours. Despite the lack of romantic involvement they both found themselves happier than they had been in a very long time, often finding excuses to spend time with each other.

Donna was surprised at Harvey's attentive nature. A decaf latte on her desk every morning and Ray taking her home almost every night became the norm, usually with Harvey in toe. As well as checking in on her over the weekends, making sure she was feeling okay.

The morning of her doctor's appointment the waiting room was filled with couples, women in various stages of pregnancy. Harvey sat quietly next to Donna, observing the area wondering what Donna will look like that far along.

As her name was called they were escorted by a nurse into an exam room. Shortly after changing into her gown her doctor appeared. "Donna! How are you? How have you been feeling since I saw you last?".

"I'm good, just tired mostly. A bit of nausea in the mornings but that's improving too.

"Good. Just make sure you don't overdo it at work, I know your job is stressful and the hours are long. Get lots of rest where you can okay?".

Swinging her legs over the edge of the examination table Donna looked over to Harvey, sitting quietly on a chair next to her, making a note to keep a closer eye on her at work.

The doctor, looking over to Harvey introduces herself "Hi I'm Dr. Finley", shaking his hand "Harvey Specter".

"Great to meet you. Now. Down to business. Donna if you wouldn't mind lying down we can see if we can't get a look at what baby's been up to for the last 12 weeks!"

As Donna lies down and the gown is pulled up revealing an ever so slightly swollen belly, Harvey looks over with a faint smile. Feeling his nerves catching up to him, his collar feeling tight, he glances up at Donna. Noticing that she either isn't trying to hide her nerves or is doing a really bad job of it.

 _I guess we'll just be nervous together_

Grabbing hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze, he whispers "it's gonna be fine". She squeezed back giving him a timid smile.

Distracted by the cold gel she takes a quick breath in and looks at the screen still holding onto Harveys hand as he sits forward on his seat.

Dr. Finley proceeds to move the ultrasound wand around until she finds the right spot and a perfect little baby appears, wiggling around, arms and legs moving. If there was ever any doubt that they were making the right decision it was gone as soon as they saw what they had made together.

And then they hear it. _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh._

"Okay you two, there's your baby! A nice strong heart beat, everything is looking good. All the measurements fit with your dates Donna".

If there was ever any doubt that they were making the right decision it was gone as soon as they saw that baby.

The doctor turns away from the screen to face the couple and is touched at what she sees. Donna had sat up slightly, leaning on an elbow, still holding Harvey's hand. Harvey was on the edge of his chair, both looking from the screen to each other. Overcome by the moment Harvey kisses the back of her hand he looks to Donna, his warm eyes making her heart flutter "I think we did good" grinning from ear to ear. A teary Donna can only nod as Harvey stands to wrap her in hug. Kissing the top of her head they pull away from each other.

Dr Finley prints of several ultrasound pictures, handing them to Harvey, placing them securely in his jacket pocket.

As the elevator ascended they took a moment to look at the grainy picture in front of them. Turning their heads sideways, trying to get a better idea of what body part was where "Well, whatever bit is what I still think it's pretty cute" Amused at Harveys statement Donna had to take the moment to poke fun at him "I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, Harvey Specter is smitten"

"Oh and your not? Please" he bumps her shoulder and pockets the picture. She shoots him a grin. Both of them knowing damn well that she is.

Not quite the "morning meeting" either of them had ever imagined having, they exited on to the 50th floor and was immediately confronted by flustered Louis, steam coming out of his ears he barked "Where the hell have you two been! The Swanson merger is falling apart and there was a glitch in our appointment system, half the damn summer associates have turned up to their interview 3 hours early!"

"It's okay Louis, we're on to it" said Donna, trying to calm him.

Brushing past them into a waiting elevator he continues "Good, I'm due in court in an hour, oh Harvey this just fell out of you pocket". Harvey patted his pockets "Shit", not quick enough to take the ultrasound picture before Louis got a good look at the image with Donna's name at the top of it.

WIth the doors closing between the shocked couple and their bewildered friend realisation struck him like lightning.

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE GOD DAMN KIDDING ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey turned away from the elevator shaking his head "Donna I'm so sorry" deeply apologetic and shocked that the first person they told was Louis of all people.

Walking towards their offices Donna waves it off "It's okay Harvey, it's not your fault. Certainly not how I planned on telling anyone but none of this, as she motions between the two of them "was really to plan". She gives him a smile. Stopping outside her office " Although now that Louis knows and knowing what an abysmal secret keeper he is we should probably work out how we'll tell the rest of the partners sooner rather than later"

Leaning against her door Harvey rubs his jaw, distracting Donna momentarily, she missed his reply. He smirks, knowing he caught her out and repeats "The partners meeting? It's at 4 today. I'm pretty sure we can keep Louis under wraps until then"

Donna considers his idea and agrees "We should try and see him before then, try to clear the air".

Turning into her office Harvey watches her as she struts towards her desk, unable to help his eyes drifting down her body. A quick breath out saw him walking down the corridor towards his own office, doing his best to rid the feeling that maybe things between them weren't quite what they seemed. Who was he kidding? With the two of them it never was. But she had made it perfectly clear to him where her feelings for him lay.

 _I didn't feel anything when I kissed you!_

 _What ever I thought might be there wasn't_

They walked up to Louis' office like they were approaching a wounded animal. Knocking as they walked through the door. Looking across at Donna, Harvey decided to take the reins.

"Hey Louis, we were hoping to have a word with you before the partners meeting this afternoon"

Looking up from the file he was reading Louis rolls his eyes.

"What is it now? You getting a dog? Just bought a brownstone on the Upper West Side? Planning a June wedding?"

Reaching across to Louis, Donna looks him in the eye

"Louis! Look I know this has come as a shock but we wanted to make sure you were okay before we told the rest of the partners today".

As Louis sits back in his chair he takes in the two of them. Both doing their best to show a calm front. Thinking how far the three of them had come since Harvey and Donna had joined Pearson Hardman and his own impending fatherhood. Who was he to ruin it for them? He gives them a smile.

"Not as much of a shock as it was for you I'm guessing?"

Harvey and Donna share a laugh, looking at each other.

"I've gotta say though, you certainly kept the two of you quiet. As he waves his index finger between the two of them, not understanding the awkward looks the two of them have on their faces.

As Harvey looks from Donna to Louis he clears his throat

"that's because we weren't keeping things quiet, we didn't need to". Sitting higher in her chair Donna continues "We're having a baby together but we're not in a relationship, just friends"

Louis looks between the two of them. He knew Donna and Harvey's relationship had always been different. Never just a boss and his secretary. Never just friends but even he could tell that neither of them quite believed the bullshit they were spinning.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order!" Louis stands and walks around his desk to give them both a hug

"Thank you Louis" Donna smiling

"We'll pencil in some playdates as payback for giving me a freaking heart attack this morning"

Harvey looks to Louis, unsure of what to say but is interrupted by him

"you guys need anything, just ask"

"Thanks Louis" Harvey replies as he follows Donna out of the office, hand protectively placed at the small of her back.

Looking at them walk down the corridor Louis walks back around to his desk, returning to his paperwork mumbling "friends my ass".

With the partners meeting wrapping up Louis puts forward the last question

"Any new business?

Taking the opportunity while they have it, Donna and Harvey both raise their hands giving each other a knowing look. "Yes Louis, Donna and I both have something we'd like to share with you if you've got a minute".

Harvey felt Donna reach over placing her hand on his knee, giving him a reassuring smile.

With the attention of everyone on them, Harvey continued.

"Well, uhh, we wanted you all to know that we're having a baby, together".

He looks around the room, the faces of their colleagues and friends show looks of happiness and confusion.

"Well that's a relief. Samantha breaks the silence, arching her eyebrow towards the couple "I was beginning to think I'd pissed you off Red, you kept knocking back my invitations for drinks after work".

Donna laughs, biting her lip "Yeah, sorry about that. God I miss wine" shaking her head.

Alex can't help himself "So, what's your deal?

"Isn't that the question of the century"

"Louis!" Harvey warns.

Louis raises his hands "Tell Me I'm wrong!"

Feeling the need to interject before things escalate, Donna addresses all of them "We're just two people having a baby together that aren't... together".

Standing, Robert offers his congratulations "Somebody better call Jessica, tell her she won the pool"

"What pool?' Donna and Harvey both ask, looking to Robert

"Hang on. Louis, ever a stickler for the rules "She only won part B. Part A is still up for grabs".

"Okay, part B it is"

Harvey's confusion grows, standing up, hands on the table "What pool? Looking over to Donna "Do you know what they're talking about?" jerking is head towards Robert and Louis.

"I don't know" Shaking her head. Irked that something clearly as big as a bet involving herself and Harvey had slipped by her.

"What do you mean you don't know! You know everything!"

As everyone was standing to leave Robert left them with a final statement. "Are you really a lawyer Harvey? You know not to ask questions you don't want the answer to. Congratulations again."

As they sat in the empty conference room Harvey looks over to Donna "coulda been worse I guess"

"Yeah I guess". Grabbing her by the wrist as she goes to leave. "Hey, with everything that happened with morning I didn't get a chance to give you these. He hands her some ultrasound pictures. The smile that crosses her face lights up the room. Tracing the images on the paper she thanks him.

"So, now that we've got that out of the way. Throwing her head towards the offices of their colleagues. " Did you want to get dinner tonight? I was thinking we could tell Mike and Rachel?

"Dinner sounds great. Trying to explain all this to Mike sounds… unpleasant" he jokes, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It'll be fine. Nudging his shoulder. "We'll make it 3 for 3. Finish off strong"

"Okay. It's date" giving her a wink, walking out of the conference room, leaving a blushing Donna behind.

With his second scotch on board he felt slightly more prepared for what he was sure to be an absolute roasting from Mike. Sitting down next to Donna on his couch as she calls Rachel he can tell the nerves are getting to her too.

Attempting to give them some more time, Harvey leans towards her "We can wait you know, we don't have to do this toni-"

"Rachel! Hi, how are you!" sounding entirely too happy, immediately giving away to her long-distance best friend that something was up.

"I'm good. She says slowly. "It's great to hear from you. What's new with you?"

Taking a deep breath she puts the speaker phone on so Harvey could be apart of the conversation.

"Well, we have some news"

Clearly confused Rachel continues "We? Who's the "we"?

Harvey chimes in "Hey Rachel, you mind putting Mike on too?"

"Harvey? Wait. You guys are finally a "we" OH MY GOD! That's so exciting!"

Feeling like they were about to interrupt Rachel's happy dance, Mike's voice makes an appearance on the line

"Finally! Nice to see you two get your heads out of your asses! My money was on our wedding night but you got there eventually"

"Mike!" Rachel warns, leaving Donna and Harvey blushing on the other end, unable to look at each other. He gets the feeling that they are going to have to explain their "situation" a lot.

"Actually that's not the "we", we were talking about"

Back to square one, Rachel continues "I'm confused. What are you trying to tell us then?

Donna bites the bullet. "We". Are having a baby. Harvey and I. Together. I'm right on 12 weeks" she says grinning, unconsciously placing a hand over her tiny bump.

They hear a clatter at the other end. Evidently the phone had been dropped and Mike and Rachel were both scrambling to pick it up. They hear from a flustered Rachel first "Your pregnant! Congratulations, that's wonderful!"

"Thank you Rachel". Harvey says smiling.

"Harriet". Rachel says slyly. "I must say you conveniently kept this out of our recent conversations"

"Well Michelle. We were keeping things quiet while we got our heads around everything"

Mike and his damn brain interrupt " Got you heads around it? What's there to get around if you've both decided to…. Wait. Holy shit! You didn't plan this did you? Harvey did you get her pregnant during some drunken hook up?

"MIKE!" is shouted from both ends of the line.

"I'm right aren't I?" a shit eating grin on his face.

Too flabbergasted to speak, silence is the only thing coming from Donna and Harvey.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a big brother. I gotta say old man, I didn't think you had it in you. Didn't I tell you to always use protec-"

"MIKE!"

"I think we'll wrap things up here guys" says Donna as she closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, attempting to fight off the headache that was quickly emerging.

Rachel gets the hint "Congratulations guys, really. We are so happy for you. You're going to make great parents. We love you! Bye!"

As they hang up Mike and Rachel look at each other.

"I don't get it." Mike shaking his head as Rachel gets up to pour them two really big glasses of wine. "I know".

"I mean, I can't understand how they can manage to be okay with having a baby together and still not work out how stupidly in love with each other they are?

"I know" Rachel says, handing Mike his glass and taking a seat next to him. Raising her glass, she smiles.

"To baby Specter".

"To baby Specter".

Donna looks over at Harvey as he rubs his palms into his eyes, seeing him stressed she attempts to lighten the mood.

"I don't know about you. But I think that went about as well as I thought it would". She leans in and gives his bicep a squeeze. Harvey drops his hands and gives her a smirk, unconvinced.

"For you maybe"

"What do you mean?" as she hears Harvey's phone ping, indicating a text. He scoffs "That's what I mean" and shows her the text from Mike.

" _This is far from over Specter"_ followed by line after line of inappropriate emojis.

Her laughing triggers his as they sit back reflecting on their day. Donna catches a yawn escaping her while Harvey takes a moment to look across at her "It's getting late. You should stay".

"I don't know Harvey…"

"The doctor said that you should be resting. Just stay, I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed"

"You trying to guilt me into sleeping in your bed? She smiles sleepily.

"Is it working? Giving her a cheeky grin.

"Harvey"

"Donna"

He gets his answer as she walks towards his bedroom. "You better have something comfortable to wear. And you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, all that's gonna do is give me a headache from you complaining about your shoulder".

Catching up and finding her a t-shirt, they go about changing and getting into bed.

Rolling over to face him, she thanks him for letting her stay.

Harvey shrugs "I want to look after you"

"You don't have to" she says quietly

"I know".

Giving him a smile, she rolls over. Unnerved by the butterflies in her stomach.

"Good night Harvey"

"Good night Donna"

As harvey rolled onto his back, contemplating "what if" he glanced back at her, unable to shake the feeling that this is what their "normal" should be.

 _Thank you so much for the kind reviews, they are always appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey telling his family had gone as well as he could hope for. Biting the bullet as Donna approached 20 weeks they the decided to divide and conquer, telling their families separately.

Harvey's mom was genuinely happy.

"Harvey I can't believe this. Congratulations, this is wonderful! What's your girls name?

"Donna. Her name is Donna"

Lily pauses, hesitant if she should push given the last experience she had meeting one of his girlfriends. Curiosity gets the better of her.

"She your someone special?

"She is" he says grinning.

"Well, we're going to have to get together soon. I've got two reasons to thank her now!"

"Huh? What do you mean?

"She was the one to encourage you to start patching things up between us Harvey and now she's giving me a grandbaby! I'm in debt to the woman"

Laughing to himself he can already tell that the two of them will get along well"

"Alright Mom we'll catch up soon. I've gotta go but I'll see you later. I love you"

"I love you too Harvey. You're going to be a great dad"

"I hope so. Bye"

Despite his life being turned upside down recently Marcus was overjoyed for them both "About damn time brother, congratulations! Dad always said you'd met your match when you found her"

Thinking back to the night they met he laughs "Well, she kinda found me Marcus but thanks, we're really excited". Glad he took the opportunity to tell his mother and Marcus without Donna there. Not mentioning their unusual arrangement had become the norm for him, little did he know that they both had got to the point where they just stopped correcting people.

* * *

As they met at Donna's apartment that night to talk about how their respective talks had gone Harvey was excited to tell her how well it went for him.

Giving him a smile and squeezing a hand she was relieved it went well for at least one of them.

Enquiring how her own conversations went with her parents he noticed her deflate slightly.

"What happened? They were happy right?

"Well they were certainly surprised that's for sure" making a vain attempt to laugh it off with teary eyes.

Concern filling him he moves in closer taking her hand.

"You're upset. Donna what did they say to you?

Unable to look Harvey in the eye, she clears her throat she goes on to explain how they were both taken aback by her decision to have a baby on her own and more so that Harvey was the father.

Recalling the conversation she had with her mother earlier that day...

 _"I have to say Donna I'm truly shocked. What were you thinking, at your age? With Harvey of all people?_

 _"Mom! First of all, my age has nothing to do with this-_

 _"You're 38! I was 25 when I had you. Im sorry Donna but it seems selfish. And Harvey? He's hardly an admirable father figure. How reliable do you think he will be?_

 _"Harvey has been nothing but amazing Mom. You don't know him like I do. And selfish? Really? I thought you'd be excited at the thought of becoming a grandmother but clearly I was mistaken"_

 _"Donna think of what people will say_

 _"Oh my God. You're embarrassed!_

 _Sighing her mother continues "I'm not embarrassed Donna. It's just very unexpected. It'll take time to sink in"_

 _"Well I'll leave you to that then Mom. See you later"_

Staring down at her lap, she plays with the hem of her dress, trying to breathe deeply in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

If she had looked up she would have seen Harvey, jaw clenched. Devastated to see her so broken. He had been able to tell she was quietly excited about telling them when they met at the office this morning.

As Harvey uses his index finger to push her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact with him the dam breaks and tears run down her face.

"Donna I'm sorry today didn't turn out to what you thought it would be.

Wiping the tears away he asks "Is there anything I can do?

Shaking her head, attempting to control her emotions, being made almost impossible thanks to her hormones being all over the place.

"No Harvey, thank you. I'll just leave it for now. Give them some time, I'm sure they'll come around".

"I feel terrible that it's happened this way. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?

He can tell she's hesitating. Giving her shoulder a nudge he raises an eyebrow at her.

"You think I could get a hug?

Looking at her he knows in that second that he would move mountains to ensure her happiness.

"Of course"

As they lean into their embrace he can feel her relax slightly. With a kiss to her temple he moves away slightly, keeping an arm around her.

Boldly he places a hand on her belly, something that had been a source of distraction him lately.

The first time he had done it, she was just starting to show and Donna had noticed him staring at her, trying to work out if he should say something. She just grabbed his hand, letting him feel the changes he'd seen over the weeks.

"I don't mind you touching me Harvey"

Immediately realising how the statement could be taken she blushed and started stuttering her way through an explanation. He laughed it off giving her a wink.

"Good to know".

Watching her grow had been such a source of enjoyment for him. Knowing that it was something they had done together. The best thing they had ever done together.

"Donna, I know I'm not the best at explaining myself and my feelings but I want you to know that I cannot imagine doing this with anybody else. I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else. You are the most generous, warm and loving person I've ever met. Having this baby isn't selfish. And you are going to be an amazing Mom. This little baby doesn't know how lucky it is"

Bursting into tears again she leans into his shoulder "that's really sweet Harvey, thank you"

They spend the rest of the evening on the couch, watching a movie that neither were paying much attention to, drifting off to sleep, content just to be near one another.

They both woke up as the credits were rolling. Harvey stretching and looking at his watch. Still feeling shaken, she decides it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Harvey, would you mind staying? I really don't feel like being alone tonight"

Aware of her fragile state after the day she's had and his own feelings for her that are getting harder to deny he needs next to no convincing. Both of them conscious of their blurred lines and caring less and less about them.

As Donna wakes in early the next day, aware of the strong arm draped over her waist she smiles to herself. She should probably try to move out of Harvey's embrace but just can't bring herself to. After sharing a bed at his apartment a few months ago she discovered that Harvey was a cuddler. _Who knew?_

It was rare that she was comfortable for long periods of time in bed these days. Deciding to make the best of it Donna wraps her arm around Harvey's and drifts off to sleep.

When she wakes again, much later in the morning turns to see Harvey, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Clearly deep in though Donna interrupts "Don't think too hard, you might break something". He looks across and smiles " Never". As he sits up Donna notices him fidget slightly. Donna knows him well enough to see the signs that Harvey is thinking about something that makes him uncomfortable or has an outcome that he's not sure of.

Donna's stomach drops, afraid of what is in store.

"What's on your mind Harvey?"

He turns to her, clearly nervous "Have you thought about where you're going to live when the baby comes? I mean, I know you've just finished renovating and it's beautiful but it's still a 1 bedroom apartment. You're going to need more room"

Donna takes a moment to gather her thoughts. It had crossed her mind when she first found out she was pregnant but quickly put it aside, thinking she had plenty of time.

"Well, to answer your questions. No, Yes and Yes"

She elaborates after Harvey shoots her a confused look.

"No. I haven't thought about where I'm going to live when the baby comes. Yes it's beautiful and Yes, I am going to need more room"

Looking relieved Harvey continues "So I was thinking that maybe you could move into my place. But then, it's really still just a one bedroom with a small study". Looking over at Donna, trying to gauge her reaction. " And then I thought about asking you how you would feel about us buying a place. Together "

Donna exhales loudly "Wow. Harvey that's big. Like a really big deal"

"So is having a baby Donna"

"Fair point"

"Look, I'm not after an answer right now. Just have a think about it. We can do it all above board, contracts, the whole 9 yards if that's what you want. I know we both earn enough to afford to stay in Manhattan"

" Would you move in too?" _God I'd love to_

"If you wanted me to" _Yes!_

"I'll think about it"

"Which part?

"All of it"

"Can't ask for more than that". Giving her a grin he makes a move to get out of bed "I'm going to get going now. Give you a chance to think about things. I'll see you Monday"

"Bright and early" giving him a winning smile that he mirrors back. Without thinking he leans over, kissing her cheek.

Both blushing they say their goodbyes and Harvey's out the door, leaving Donna with a million thoughts racing through her head. Lying back down she pulls her blankets over her head in an attempt to steal a few more minutes of calm before grabbing her phone, looking up what Manhattans best real estate had to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

As Harvey sat back on his couch sipping a scotch, letting the events of the last 24 hours washing over him, he couldn't help but think about the offer he had made Donna.

Worried that he had freaked her out. She was right, it was a huge deal. And it wasn't something that he would enter into lightly, but this was her. They'd been a team for well over a decade. He trusted her more than anyone else, surely she would understand that? So much of their communication was unsaid, knowing what each other was thinking by just the look on their their feelings for each other had been off the table for so long that when he did attempt it he epically fucked it up.

 _You know I love you Donna_

But he was sure things were changing between them, he couldn't be the only one to have felt it.

Just kissing her on the cheek and seeing the look of surprise on her face had him grinning like an idiot from her place all the way home. He didn't regret doing it one bit and the thought of not being able to do it again because they'd ruined things between them made him feel physically sick. The stakes were higher now than ever before because it wasn't just them they had to think about. His fear of not having Donna and their baby in his life was overwhelming.

Shaking his head to himself he almost missed the knock on the door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, he answered it, surprised by who was on the other side.

"Donna!" are you okay? Is everything alright with the baby?

"We're both fine Harvey. I know this is unexpected. I hope you don't mind me coming over without calling first" she says nervously.

"You're always welcome Donna" as he moves away from the door, allowing her through.

It gives him the opportunity to look her over. Despite being almost 5 months pregnant she still looked amazing, even dressed down in skinny jeans, tank top and cardigan, the hair hair escaping her messy bun framing her face perfectly. Seeing this version of Donna was something he could get used to.

When she turns to find out why he isn't following her, he's caught blatantly checking her out

"Really Harvey? She laughs "this is hardly my finest moment" as she gestures down her body.

Not accepting that remark for a second he shakes his head, walking towards her, not breaking eye contact "You look good in whatever you wear. And we both know it".

Leaving a blushing Donna behind he offers her a drink. Accepting they both walk into the kitchen while Harvey prepares her favourite tea.

As they settle on the couch he decides to push the envelope a little further.

"You know I gotta say Donna, I'm all up for booty calls but a little warning would be nice"

She spits out her tea, trying to recover, she sees where he's trying to take this. But she can give as good as she gets.

She leans into him, only stopped by her growing belly from getting too close.

"Wouldn't matter how much warning I'd give you Harvey, I don't think you'd be able to handle me" giving him a wink.

With their eyes locked on each other Harvey licks his lips and grins wickedly

"Liar. I'm more than able to handle you Donna and we both know it. Although, right now you look like you've got more than a handful there" as a gestured towards her chest.

It earns him a quick slap on the shoulder "Jesus Harvey! What's wrong with you" blushing furiously while attempting to cover her smile and her bust.

With his palms in the air he pleads jokingly. "Nothing wrong with me at all. But I've got eyes Donna. I've seen you almost everyday for 13 years and you haven't changed a bit and then all of a sudden BAM! This poor associate nearly knocked himself out when he walked past your office the other day and you were bending over signing papers. Walked straight into the mail guy"

"You're so full of shit!" she can't stop herself from giggling now.

He was having way too much fun with this

"I'm serious, poor kid had to go home for an ice pack and a cold shower"

"Harvey!" blushing "Stop."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. But you do look amazing. Pregnancy definitely suits you".

Ducking her head down, smiling "thanks Harvey" as she sits up, trying to make herself comfortable "But jokes aside there was a reason I came over tonight"

"I figured. What's on your mind?"

"I guess I just wanted to talk about the whole buying a house thing and I didn't really want to do it at the office"

Placing his empty glass on the table, he turns back to her "I know it's completely out of the blue and I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do this. So If it feels like it's too much -"

"No, that's not it at all. The idea of being able to have a bigger home and being able to stay in Manhattan great. And I want you to be around when the baby is born, I want us to do this together".

She's struggling with what she wants to say, not wanting Harvey to misunderstand when she's not quite sure herself.

"I just...it feels like I'd be losing some of me. Does that make sense? There's been so many changes lately and I just…

"Feel out of control?

"YES! Jeez, when did you get good at this?"

He gives her a warm smile and takes her hands

"Donna I have always valued your independence and the last thing I want for you is to feel like some kept woman. So like I said, if it's all too much, or too soon then we'll shelve it. It's fine"

"No. I want to, really" she says with a smile, giving his hand a squeeze back.

"Really? You sure?

"Yes" Harvey's words going a long way in helping her feel far more sure of herself than just a few moments ago.

"I guess we just need to work out the logistics of how we're going to do this, have you thought about it?

Harvey shakes his head

"Ah not really, to be honest. I was waiting to see what you wanted to do before we got into the finer details. A 50/50 split sounds like our best option, you okay with that?

"Definitely" knowing that Harvey had given that option to make sure she knew that they were both equal in this partnership.

"Wow. We're doing this" Donna laughs nervously as she looks over to Harvey,

"Yeah, we are"

"You think we're going to be able to agree on a place without killing each other? She says raising her eyebrow.

"I think we'll be just fine because we both know that you're the one that's going to show me your short list and then we'll still choose the one you like the most anyway".

Shocked, she stares at Harvey for a moment before recovering with her usual quick wit.

"Well as long as we're in agreeance…" Giving his hand one last squeeze before attempting to stand. As he takes her hands, helping her up, he asks

"Did you want to stay?"

She knows she could but weary of making a habit of it she declines.

"Nah, I'll go home. We've got work tomorrow, it's easier"

They make small talk as he walks her out of his building.

"It's a big week this week" Harvey says, as they wait for a cab, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Donna looks up at him with a smile "It is. You still putting your money on a girl"

Giving her a nod as the cab pulls up.

Like it's second nature now they give each other a hug goodbye.

"Two Paulsen girls? Harvey you're gonna be in trouble" she says as he opens the door for her, allowing her to slide in.

With a smile on his face he gives her a wave, tapping the top of the cab roof.

Standing alone in the street he watches her disappear into the night.

"No, I was in trouble the moment I met you".


	6. Chapter 6

As the weeks flew by Donna had made it her mission to find the perfect home for them. The topic of whether or not Harvey was going to join her and the baby on a permanent basis hadn't been addressed, though if you had asked either of them they would have given a very coy smile and replied they would "figure it out".

As news spread of their "intentions" amongst their friends it certainly earned them quite a few odd glances, but at this stage they had learnt that when it came to those two, it was better not to ask. They both seemed to be handling the situation well and that was all they could hope for. Well into her second trimester, Donna was looking and feeling amazing (as if it were ever in doubt) and despite in increasing workload for both of them as the firm brought new and bigger clients, Harvey and Donna had both been on cloud nine for the last few months.

Donna would never hold it over him, but she swore she saw a tear escape for Harvey's eye when Dr. Finley confirmed that they were having a girl. Harvey would put it down to the fact he loves being right, but she saw through that straight away and he knew that she knew it too.

However the task of finding something that suited both their needs and their daughters was proving a lot more difficult than they first thought. True to his word, Harvey let Donna do the groundwork, investigating all that Manhattan had to offer, but for a myriad of different reasons they were coming up short. Knowing that she was getting frustrated with everything being too small, too far away, too old, even some that were 'too new". Harvey offered to help but was quickly shut down, stating that she was enjoying the challenge and she would know when she found "it".

As Harvey looked over a deposition he heard Cameron's voice on the intercom announcing he had a walk-in. "You think you might be able to spare 5 minutes for your mother?

Immediately getting up and walking around his desk to greet his mom, he gives her a smile and a warm hug. "Of course, this is a nice surprise. What brings to you here mom?

"I've taken my class to an exhibition at MoMA this morning. Now I've let them loose for the afternoon. I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing since we haven't talked for a few weeks"

Leading her to the couch he takes a seat in one of the chairs adjacent.

"I know it's been a while, things have been crazy at the office and there's been-"

But before he could finish they were interrupted by a flurry of red hair, heels and a navy blue dress that accentuated her growing bump.

"Harvey! I found it! It's everything that we've been looking for and it's only just been listed"

She hadn't yet looked up from the paper in her hands. If she had she would have caught Harvey's bemused expression. Clearing his throat got Donna's attention, watching as her face go from excited to mortified and two seconds flat.

"I'm so sorry Harvey, I had no idea you were with someone. I checked with Cameron a few minutes ago, he said you were free".

As much as he enjoyed seeing a flustered Donna he knew now was as good a time as any to make some long-awaited introductions. Standing and walking over to her, placing his hand on the small of her back " It's fine Donna, I'm actually really glad you're here". Her confusion grows as the older lady stands and gives her a smirk that she's seen a million times over on another face.

"Mom, this is Donna. Donna, this is my mom Lily"

Harvey beams at Donna as realisation dawns on her face, then attempts to cover it up with a frown, giving him a slight slap on his shoulder " You didn't tell me your mom was visiting today. I never would have interrupted if I'd known"

"Well I'm glad you did" Lily chimes in "I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time" she steps closer and wraps Donna in a warm embrace, leaving her glassy eyed as Lily steps back, taking her in "And look at you! You look amazing! How many weeks are you honey?

The term of endearment leaves Donna speechless for a moment, unaccustomed to being shown such maternal affection. Harvey can tell the effect it's had on her, knowing that she still hasn't heard from her own mother since she broke the news of her pregnancy. Moving his hand up her back to slightly squeeze her shoulder, Donna leans into him slightly.

With a gravelly voice that she clears before announcing "I'm 28 weeks this week" giving her belly a rub as Harvey looks down at her proudly.

Unsure if her words have triggered something deeper or if it's just the roller coaster of pregnancy hormones she continues "Wow. 28 weeks and all baby. Like I said, you look great. Have you found out what you're having?"

Donna looks up to Harvey, giving him the chance to tell his mom "It's a girl"

The news earns them both a hug. As Lily steps back Harvey asks about her plans for the evening. Inviting her dinner.

Genuinely disappointed she explains that she needs to be making her way back to Grand central station shortly. "But you know what? You two should come up one weekend and stay. I know Marcus and the kids would love to see you Harvey and meet Donna".

Not wanting Donna to feel overwhelmed he looks at her trying to gauge her reaction before replying but is interrupted by her answering for them both "That sounds wonderful Lily, thank you".

"Well, I better get going. It was so good to meet you finally Donna". Drawing her in for one last hug she looks over to Harvey, giving orders "make sure you take care of her and my granddaughter, understand?". "It was lovely meeting you too Lily".

Ducking his head down, knowing that he had been told, he gives a nod.

"I'll walk you out Mom".

At the elevators Lily turns to look at Harvey, giving him a smile "I see what you mean by special. Don't you dare let her go". As an elevator opens she gives Harvey a kiss on the cheek "I love you. I'll see you both soon" she says leaving little room for negotiation. Hearing the message loud and clear, he raises his hand in farewell "I love you too Mom".

As Harvey returned to his office he finds Donna, still there staring out of the window. Walking up to her, he begins

"So that was my mom..."

Looking over to her, he sees her sniffling, trying to get her emotions under control.

"You okay?

Nodding her head and wiping away a stray tear she gives him a smile.

"I'm fine. Your mom is really sweet Harvey. You can tell how much she loves you"

Trying to lighten her mood, he goes for flattery "Well from where I was standing, I'd say you're definitely the new favourite". Giving her a nudge, he reaches down rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, changing the subject.

"So I believe the reason you practically flew in here was to tell me that you've found us suitable accommodation that ticks all your boxes?"

Recovering quickly from her melancholy a moment ago, she turns to him. Ever the actress, he loves this playful side of her. With an eyebrow arched, bewildered look on her face, clutching her imaginary pearls. "You doubted me!"

"Never, but I was preparing myself to clear out a draw in my walk-in for her to sleep in. I just wasn't sure if the planets would align in time for you to find this unicorn of a house you've been after"

"Well we've found it Pretty. I hope you didn't have plans this Saturday, because we've got the first viewing."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"

They're standing toe to toe now, looking right at each other, Harvey unconsciously raising his hand to her side, wanting to grab hold of her waist and hold her closer.

"Good" says Donna with a flirtatious glint in her eye

"Good" as Harvey repeats, chancing a look to her lips.

Remembering that they are surrounded by glass, Donna retreats, leaving Harvey to watch her strut out of his office.

"Do I at least get to see pictures?" he calls after her.

"Only if you buy me dinner first" giving him a wink and a cheeky grin that he gives right back to her.

* * *

He stood waiting at the address Donna had given him last night. He had to admit, he was impressed so far, he wanted to get there a little early to check out the neighborhood, a beautiful old tree-lined street. He looked down the street to see Donna walking towards him, wearing an emerald green summer dress and her hair up, she gave him a smile that stopped his heart. And in that moment he knew that he had been a complete and utter fool for the last decade and that there would never be a day where he wouldn't want her by his side. Not just as a colleague or an acquaintance, but as his partner, lover, confidante, mother of his children and best friend. His soul mate. And what they had now, wasn't enough. He wanted more. Everything.

Knowing that now wasn't the time to say anything, Harvey attempts to regulate his breathing as Donna approaches him. Knowing that something is clearly going on inside his head she asks if he's okay. Looking away he clears his throat and looks back to her but struggles to maintain eye contact "Yeah, I'm fine. You look nice" he says nervously, inwardly cursing at himself for losing his game in a matter of seconds.

She doesn't buy it for a second because 1. He never says she looks nice and 2. He looks like he's swallowed something unpleasant but she lets it slide anyway, understanding that he doesn't want to talk about it. "Thanks" she says with a curious glance.

Feeling slightly more in control of himself he nods towards the 3 storey brownstone. "I think you might be onto something here"

"Were you ever in doubt?"

"No, but we still have to see inside, the walls could be bleeding and there could be chalk outlines of people all over the floor" he says teasing her

"Well there isn't. I don't think we need to worry about evil spirits or murderers here." she giggles

"I'd know that if you'd have shown me the pictures" as he bumps her shoulder

"And I told you that you'd have to buy me dinner first!"

" I know" he apologises "Sorry about that, Allan Ford wanted me to have a look at some contracts urgently. I didn't leave the office til after 11"

"It's okay Harvey. I know Allan Thomas is an impatient old bastard, I won't hold it against you"

"Good" giving her a grin.

Neither admitting it of course, but they had both been disappointed about having to cancel dinner. Despite working with each other closely for years, they had never felt the need to be around the other so closely before. They would justify it by saying that they were working, or that they were talking about the baby or hanging out because they were "friends". But the truth was that both of them just liked being together. Something Harvey now recognised as being in love.

Interrupted by the real estate agent introducing herself they made their way up the steps to see what the house had to offer. As they both looked around they couldn't help but imagine what life would be like here, Christmases, birthday parties, anniversaries, late nights on the couch and Sunday morning breakfasts. Making their way upstairs they walk through the bedrooms, stopping at the one opposite the master bedroom. Perfect for a nursery. With Harvey leaning against the doorframe, looking at Donna as she stared out the window he approaches her, daring to put his hand on her waist. She turns to him with a smirk on her face, knowing that she was right about the house. Relenting immediately "You were right, this house is perfect"

Still wary that this was a monumental decision for them to make she asks him "It is, but do you want some time to think about it?

"No, I think you found this place for a reason"

Slightly taken back "What's this? Harvey Specter believing in fate? What are you thinking?"

He looks at her with a smile, "I've been thinking about all sorts of things lately", giving her belly a little rub he turns to leave the room but not before taking her hand "C'mon, let's show this agent how a COO and name partner do business". As he leads her out of the room he misses her blushing, biting her lip, wondering what had got into him today?


	7. Chapter 7

Handing her a flute of bubbles, "I'm sorry you can't have the real thing".

"Sparkling apple juice is fine Harvey" taking a sip "You don't want the real thing either?"

"Nah, I'll have a scotch later"

As they sit on her couch facing each other, grins on their face they toast to their victory. After some cunning negotiations on their part and Donna's flawless acting the house was theirs and would be moving in 4 weeks.

"We did it" says Donna

"Yeah, we did. Although I must say, you did most of the leg work. I've never seen anyone back-track so quickly as she did after you started crying on cue. I thought you only saved that shit for me" Harvey shot her a grin.

"Please, as soon as she found out we had different last names she implied that our child being born out of wedlock would be some sort of an abomination. I had an in. And who the hell even thinks that shit these days let alone actually says it?" shaking her head in disbelief as she takes another sip

"I don't know if she really called our baby an abomination. She just referred to us as "those people who do things in the wrong order" he raises an eyebrow at her.

She can't help but giggle "Jesus if only she knew, she'd probably have a heart attack if we told her our story" rolling her eyes,

He gives her a cheeky grin and raises his glass for another toast " Well, here's to ignorant real estate agents". As they drain their glasses and place them on the coffee table, they settle back into the couch, closer than before, arms and thighs slightly brushing together.

"Thank you for negotiating the settlement time too. I didn't realise they were asking for 60 days, the idea of moving 4 weeks before my due date is unappealing"

"It's fine. After your Oscar worthy performance it didn't take much to convince her that my pregnant wife, who chose to keep her last name, didn't need the stress"

Donna blushes slightly at the thought of being called his wife but is quickly distracted by the firm kick she receives from the baby "OH!" she startles Harvey, thinking something is wrong, seeing her rub the side of her belly.

"You okay?" concern written across his face. "I'm fine, looks like someone didn't like the bubbles though" as she takes Harvey's hand, placing it on the spot where the baby had just kicked. "You might be able to feel her now that she's getting bigger"

Harvey had been waiting to feel their baby move for weeks now, Donna had told him about the little flutters she had been feeling but had yet see it for himself. As he waited patiently, he looked up from her belly, realising just how close they were. She turned her head towards him, their noses almost touching, looking into each others eyes, unable to resist the temptation that had been plaguing them for weeks now. Harvey had begun to lean in slightly when he felt the little kick from Donna's side. Despite effectively being cock-blocked by their daughter they both couldn't help but feel the joy of them both being able to feel her move around.

"Oh… wow" the look of surprise and smile on Harveys face made Donna melt.

"I was beginning to think she didn't like me" Harvey says jokingly, however Donna picked up that part of him may have actually believed it. Squeezing the hand that was still feeling the baby, she gets his attention "Harvey, she is going to love you. You're her Daddy. She'll think the sun rises and sets with you, I know it" giving him a reassuring smile.

The thought of him holding his daughter both excited and petrified him. "I just hope I'll be good enough for her" he says quietly, like it wasn't meant to be said out loud but Donna can't help herself.

"Of course you are Harvey" wanting to make sure he gets the message she waits for him to look her in the eyes before she continues "You're good enough Harvey. For her and for me. You always have been and you always will be, okay?". She leans over and kisses his cheek, tenderly rubbing his jaw before her emotions begin to overwhelm her. Needing some space, excuses herself to the bathroom, but not before looking back to Harvey, making sure he was okay. He looks back at her with a smile, indicating that he was. She would be all he ever needed to be okay.

* * *

When she returns she finds Harvey in the kitchen, organising their dinner. The take away they ordered delivered while she was in the bathroom trying to get a handle on her shit. She knew they had been growing closer over the last few months. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the heavy handed flirting and extra physical contact they had been indulging in lately. Just holding hands had been off the table for years but now that they were pushing the boundaries of their "friendship" she didn't want it to stop. Knowing they were playing with fire by leaving so much up in the air, they would need to work out which direction they were headed and soon, especially now that they had bought a house together and she was getting closer to her due date. She had seen the change in Harvey. From the day she told him of her pregnancy he had been so attentive and sweet. Like the news of his impending fatherhood had melted away a barrier between them. She knew he still had his issues and insecurities and so did she. But while things had been going well between them it made it hard for her to come to terms with the fact that she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

As they ate their dinner, the TV on low in the background Donna was surprised by Harvey bringing up the subject that had been on her mind earlier.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do with this place? As he motions his hand around the living room.

Donna gives a little pout before she says with a hint of sadness in her voice "Yeah. It goes on the market next week. I'll be sad to go but it's time to make some new memories" she says as she looks over to him, giving a small, one sided grin.

"Well I hope you don't forget the old ones. I know I have memories here I never want to forget" he gives her a grin that takes her back 13 years.

She scoffs at him but can't help smiling. "You're an idiot. You telling me you remember everything from that night?

His eyes eyes pull her in "All of it. Every. Single. Second. And I know you do too, don't even think about telling me you don't".

She knows she's blushing furiously but can't let him win this, even though he's absolutely right, she remembers everything from that night.

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, she feels his breath hitch and she knows she's got him. In a low, seductive voice "Harvey, you came to my house that night to tell me I was right. Of course I remember" she moves back slightly to look him in the eye, mischievous grin on her face. She can tell by the look on his face it's had the effect she was after.

"You're evil. You know that right? Says Harvey as he attempts regain his composure.

With an innocent, doe-eyed look on her face, going back to her dinner she replies "mmhhhmmm. Just like I was right about Cameron Dennis" she gives him a wink for good measure. She sees Harvey shake his head at her as they quietly continue with their dinner, neither acknowledging that if either of them had pushed any further, they would probably be in the middle of ripping each others clothes off and falling into bed.

Sensing an opportunity to change the subject, Donna clears her throat, voice much softer than before, tentatively asking "So you've asked me what my plans are for this place. What are you going to do about yours? Have you thought about if you wanted to move into the new house?"

 _With me?_

Harvey looks up at Donna, seeing her trying to put on a face of nonchalance, he knows that he can't be anything but honest with her, he just hopes she'll be okay with it.

"I have. And if it's okay, I'd like to move in to the new place with you" he chances a glance at her, attempting to see how she's taken his decision. When he sees a shy smile appear on her face he relaxes a little, feeling better about continuing with what he has to say.

"I'm going to keep my place though, our circumstances are pretty unusual and if things don't work out the way we want I don't want you feeling uncomfortable or trapped. If we're happy with how things are once the baby arrives then I can rent it out"

Donna takes a moment to think about Harvey's plan "You've put a lot of thought into this". A statement more than a question, Harvey nods "I have".

She gives a bright smile "I like it. Oh.. and so does she it seems" as she feels the baby give a few more kicks. Harvey instinctively reaches across to feel the movements. "Well, as long as we all agree". With his side resting against the couch and elbow across the top he starts to rub soft circles around Donna's belly. The late nights over the last week catching up to him, he gets drowsy, feeling his eyes start to droop he knows he should be going home to sleep in his own bed. But he can't help but be selfish, he's never felt more relaxed and rested and safe than when they have woken up together.

"Can I stay?" he asks quietly.

Donna sits up, feeling just as tired herself and takes him in. sleepy eyes and scruffy growth on his face from not shaving this morning. She wants more of this. Silently she takes his hand, he helps her up and they walk towards her bedroom. Before they enter she turns to him her eyes speaking to him, imploring him to not break her heart. He looks to her, understanding her trepidation. He pulls her into his side and giving her a tired smile, he kisses her temple. Hoping she gets the message, that she is the most important person in his life and while he knows he's hurt her in the past and the thought kills him, he never wants her to feel that way again.

Undressing in front of each other knowing that sex is off the table (for the moment) still feels strangely intimate. Knowing that they are travelling in the same direction but not quite ready to cross paths. As they lie in bed, they face each other, hands linked, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Harvey wakes the next morning he sees that they have moved closer together, while both still lying on their sides Donna's swollen belly is pushed up against Harvey's flat, muscular one.

Her top pushed up, now sitting just under her bust. Looking at her sleeping peacefully he smiles before being disturbed by little taps against his stomach, it took him a second to realise that it was the baby moving around. He can't help but grin at what he's feeling, leaning down he talks to the bump, feeling her push back as he presses his hand into Donna's belly "You need to take it easy in there kiddo, you'll wake your mom up with all the karate moves in there"

"Mom is already awake, thanks to the two of you" says a sleepy Donna, moving hair out of her face and rolling onto her back.

"Sorry about that " harvey says sheepishly "but in my defence, she started it"

"Really Harvey?" she looks at him, a bemused look on he face

"Really. But if you just give me a minute we'll sort it all out" as he makes his way down the bed and lowers his head towards her bump and it's enough to cause Donna to freak out slightly.

"Harvey! What are you doing? As she attempts to sit further up the bed. Harvey looks at her innocently until it dawns on him that it could also look like something a lot more intimate. He gets the feeling that she certainly didn't expect it but it also may not be completely unwanted.

"What? Oh. Wait… did you think I was going to go down on you?" he cannot wipe the shit eating grin off his face. It's like the ultimate payback for her teasing him yesterday was placed into his hands by the gods.

She's blushing now, can't even look at him. It's rare that she reads situations wrong. Just her luck that it involves Harvey performing acts on her that she knows he does very, very well. Embarrassed, she crosses her arms, refusing to say anything.

"Holy shit Donna, that is awfully presumptuous of you"

She turns to him mouth open in shock, finally finding the words "Well it looked a lot like it Harvey, Jesus!"

"You know if there's an itch that needs scratching I'm more than happy to oblige"

"Harvey" she mortified, he continues

"You know I was reading in those baby books that it's around about now in your pregnancy that your libido can go through the roof" he's biting his lip now as he moves his arm in an upward trajectory.

She looks at him, an incredulous look on her face "That's what you got from reading the baby books? That's all you took away from them?"

"I wouldn't expect the favour to be returned, although you're more than welcome to" he gives her a wink, knowing he's only got so much rope left. He probably wouldn't say no if she offered, knowing from previous experience that she's damn good at it.

"And I took plenty away from the baby books thank you. He goes on to paraphrase excerpts "This week you baby is as big as an eggplant" giving her another wink.

She can't help but laugh now, covering her eyes she feels Harvey move back up beside her. She turns to look at him "You're impossible. What am I going to do with you?

He gives her a smile "I would have thought that you of all people would have worked that out by now" he says squeezing her thigh and moving to get out of bed. "C'mon, I'll take you out for breakfast. I hear the pancakes at the diner down the street are orgasmic!"

"Harvey!"

He laughs as he makes it behind the bathroom door before, dodging the pillow she throws at him. Living together was certainly going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's hilarious! Donna I can't believe you though he was going to do that". Rachel laughs down the line.

Donna attempts to make herself comfortable on the couch, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder while pushing a pillow behind her back. "You're meant to be on my side Rachel and besides, from where I was sitting it looked pretty convincing" Donna can't help but giggle, looking back at the situation a week down the track.

"So is it really awkward now? You guys avoiding each other?" Rachel broaches the subject tentatively, knowing her friends (both Harvey and Donna) history for taking one step forward and fifty steps back.

"What? No, we're fine. He actually took me out for breakfast, it was nice" Donna smiles to herself.

"Huh" says Rachel, genuinely surprised, _maybe they were getting somewhere?_

"What do you mean "huh"?

She can't help but wonder, slyly she inquires "Donna… would you have let him?"

Rachel hears her friend sigh on the other end, knowing exactly what she meant. "Maybe? Yes… urgh I really don't know. Things have been changing between us and it's a good change don't get me wrong, but part of me is reluctant to take things further because he hasn't told me he wants more. He was very clear the last time he said it Rach" she says with sadness in her voice, recalling their conversation in the lobby the day after "the kiss".

"A lot has happened since then Donna" Rachel says firmly before continuing. "We all know Harvey isn't great at expressing his feelings with words but it seems like he's done a pretty great job at showing you. I mean Donna, some of the things you're telling me, they're really, really sweet. I wish I was around to see it"

"I wish you were here too Rach" she says softly

"I'm not telling you to jump into bed with him. But, maybe if there's an opportunity or a moment, take it"

Not entirely convinced she tentatively agrees, looking down at her ever expanding belly, rubbing away a tightening ache. "I guess you're right, although to be honest I really don't know what he would see in me at the moment"

"Are kidding me? Donna, I've seen the way he looks at you and now you're having his baby, some guys find it a real turn on ya know... And you're totally pulling off the hot pregnant lady look by the way." Rachel says with sass.

"Ha! Well I'm totally pulling off the yoga pants and sweater look right now." she takes a selfie, making sure to get a good view of the bump. "Thanks for the pep talk Michelle"

"Anytime Harriet" she hears the chime of Rachel's phone before she hangs up "Wow! Baby Specter is starting to take up alot of room! Hey, Donna, are you wearing Harvey's sweater?"

"Mine don't fit anymore!"

"That's adorable" she says teasingly

"Good-bye Rachel"

"Bye Donna"

Donna leans her head back against the couch, absentmindedly rubbing her belly, thinking that she would be lying to herself if she thought that wearing Harveys sweater had nothing at all to do with her missing him on the nights that they were apart.

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing startled him from his sleep. Blindly reaching across

to his bedside table he finally opens his eyes, the name that flashes across his screen causes his heart to drop. "Donna! You okay?" stumbling out of bed he starts to reach for clothes. He can sense the panic in her voice "Harvey, can you come over? Something doesn't feel right"

"I'm on my way" before he even realises his keys are in his hand and he's out the door. When he gets to Donna's he takes a moment to steel himself, trying not to let his fear get the best of him, raising his hand to knock on the door it swings open revealing Donna, red glassy eyes, wrapped in his Harvard sweater.

"I got here as soon as I could", Donna nods as she steps aside, allowing him in.

"What's going on?" He says softly, running his hand down her arm. It breaks him to see her so distraught, barely able to keep the tears at bay.

"I… I've been getting these pains and they got so bad they woke me up and I'm sorry I called you in the middle of the night but I just got so scared Harvey and I didn't know what to do and I just wanted you here with me -" Harvey cuts off her rambling as he pulls her in gently for a hug.

He's lost for words as a rubs her back, pulling away, she looks up at him and attempts to get her breathing under control "I called my doctor, she said that I should come into the hospital to get checked out" she starts pacing, rubbing her belly. Harvey watches her, heart in his throat. "You having pains now?" She nods, distressed and still on the verge of tears.

"Okay, lets go" he helps her into her coat as they both head out into the night.

Arriving at the hospital they were directed up to the maternity ward. A nurse greets them with a reassuring smile.

"Hi my name is Molly, I'll be looking after you"

Donna gives a watery smile, Harvey wraps an arm around her waist as they follow Molly to an exam room.

"Dr. Finley will be in here soon but in the meantime I'm going to hook you up to this monitor, it measures the baby's heart rate and can see if you're having contractions. Have you felt the baby move recently?

As Molly wraps the monitor around Donna's belly she thinks back to the last time she felt the baby move.

"Ummm a little while ago I guess. Maybe a few hours? The thought immediately worries her.

Molly looks at her "Donna, lets just see what the monitoring shows okay". Harvey and Donna both feel relief when they hear the baby's heart beating away. Molly looks to them both

"I'll be back in a little while, you let me know if you need anything"

They sit in silence, holding hands and listening to the mesmerizing sound of their daughters heart beat.

After a moment Donna turns to Harvey. She can't help the tears that slide down her cheeks, "Harvey I'm so scared. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her"

Harvey sits down on the bed facing her, he cups her face in his hands as he leans in, afraid his own voice will fail him "Donna, sweetheart listen to me. Whatever happens tonight we are in this together."

"But Harvey it's too soon, she's so small" Harvey wipes the tears away from her face

"We need to wait and see what the doctor says before we get carried away with thinking about that. Okay? He says, urging her to look him in the eye. As she looks at him she sees the same fear in his eyes

With a shaky "Okay" they sit, waiting.

A soft knock on their door draws their attention away from each other. Dr Finley enters the room, greeting them both. Different from the bubbly personality they've seen at her other appointments, tonight she's far more serious. As she starts to palpate Donna's stomach she begins to asking questions "How are you feeling Donna?

"The pain comes and goes but it's not as intense before"

"Okay, looking at your monitoring, I can see that the baby is fine, very happy in there in fact. And what your feeling right now aren't true contractions. I think you're experiencing a combination of Braxton hicks contractions which are completely normal and ligament pain. The baby is starting to get quite big now and your body is adjusting to that"

Harvey sighs in relief "So their okay? Their both okay?

Dr Finley gives him a smile "Your girls are fine Harvey, you can take them home. Just make sure she rests!" she gives a pointed look towards Donna.

Donna looks embarrassed "I feel ridiculous now, I was worried for nothing"

"It's absolutely fine Donna, you need to trust yourself. ou know your body better than anyone. But perhaps take this as an opportunity to slow down a little, have few days off and put your feet up".

They get back to Donna's just before the sun rises. Both exhausted, the question didn't need to be asked or answered as they crawled into bed. Both shaken by the thought that something they cherished so dearly could have been taken from them. Each other's presence was all they needed to feel right with the world.

* * *

It was almost noon when Donna woke, instinctively stretching her arm across her bed she was disappointed to find it empty. The disappointment was fleeting though as Harvey walked into her room with a cup of tea. Placing it on her bedside table he perched himself on the bed next to her, a small smile on his face as he takes her in.

"Hey" she smiles back at him

"Hey yourself. You feeling okay?

"Yeah, still feel bad for dragging you out of bed in the middle of the night for nothing. Sorry about that by the way" she says quietly as she reached across for her tea. "Thank you for this" as she lifts the cup. When she looks up next she sees Harvey with a pensive look on his face.

"What is it?" she tilts her head.

The softness in his voice, the one he saves just for her draws her in as he tells her what's on his mind. "I told you to call me if you ever needed anything, and I'm glad you did. I don't care that it turned out to be nothing, the idea of you being here alone... I hated seeing you in pain and frightened. This was something I wasn't able to fix or control and it scared the crap out of me. Not to mention the 15 minute trip over here, it felt like 2 hours" he scoffs, running a hand through his hair.

"You got here as soon as you could, and once you were I felt so much better. If I wasn't so stressed out I probably would have been really impressed with the time you made!" she says light-heartedly.

"Well we've got a few days to hang out now. I called Louis earlier, let him know what was going on. Took a lot of convincing for him to not get in a cab come straight over for him to see you were okay for himself. Instead told him I'd make sure you were resting. We go back to the office on Monday"

She gives him a smile that warms his heart. "A long weekend. Whatever will we do with ourselves?

"Anything that involves you actually resting. Dr. Finley was right, I think you do need to slow down a bit. You're busy growing a human while managing to keep everything a work run like a well oiled machine . You've been doing the same hours as me lately in I'm exhausted. I can't imagine how you feel"

She hadn't admitted it to anyone but she had started to struggle with the demands on her body and the demands of their work. Maybe it was okay to start being a little kinder to herself, especially after their scare last night.

"You're right. You feel up to watching all of the BBC's Pride and Prejudice with me? She says cheekily.

Harvey looks like he's rather have his fingernails pulled than spend 6 hours on the couch watching that but to his credit he doesn't completely balk at the idea.

"I'm kidding Harvey" as she lightly slaps his shoulder. "I'm going to have a shower and then we can figure out how two workaholics can spend three days at home without going crazy"

"Well if your going to have a shower I'm going to go home and change, come back with a few things. I know everything with the baby ended up being fine but… I guess the idea of you being here by yourself makes me kinda anxious. And I know I sound like a cave man but -"

Donna stops him before he goes any further "Harvey it's fine, you can stay. I want you to stay, I'd like it if you did" she says smiling, her fingers circle the rim of her cup.

When she looks up again their eyes lock, unsure how long they sit there Harvey eventually makes a move to get off the bed. "Well, I guess I'll go home then. Shouldn't be too long"

"Okay" she says, nervous all of a sudden. "Oh, you should take my spare key, it's in the bowl the the little table at the front door.

Given her a nod "See you soon".

Feeling a million times better after her shower, she had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door. Wondering why Harvey would be knocking, Donna goes to investigate.

"You've got keys Harvey what are you doing knock-" as she swings open the door her jaw drops, shocked. It takes her a moment to find words.

"MOM!"


	9. Chapter 9

" _MOM!"_

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that darling"

Donna rolls her eyes at being chastised like a 5 year old.

"Good to see you too".

Suddenly looking nervous Donna's mother takes her daughter in, feeling guilty for missing so much of such an important time in her life.

"May I come in?"

"Of course" Donna moves out of the way, both of them walking into her living room "Take a seat, I'll bring us some drinks".

As she walks back, handing her mother a coffee she sits next to her on the couch.

"Well, you look a damn sight better than I did at 6 months pregnant I'll give you that much. Then again you always did take after your grandmother more than me".

While the relationship she had with her mother had never been overly affectionate, it was never awkward, the memories of their last conversation clearly hanging over them.

"What brings you by Mom? You've never been one to arrive unannounced".

"That's true. I came to apologise to you" she says looking into eyes the same colour as her own. "And to make sure that you're okay"

"You could have just called Mom. It's a long way to come just to make sure I'm okay, which I am by the way. Thanks for asking"

Her mom smiles at her and takes a deep breath reaching across to her.

"No honey I had to see you" she says, a serious tone taking over her voice.

Donna tilts her head, clearly missing something

Her mother elaborates "I heard you had a bit of a scare last night. You went into hospital to get checked over. And one thing you will learn very quickly if you haven't already is that when you find out something has happened to your baby, there is nothing more frightening and things get put into perspective for you"

The shock on her face is clear, she looks down at her lap, instinctively her hands cover her belly trying to control herself as the feelings of the night before come back to her.

"Harvey called you?" she says looking back to her mother, wiping her eyes.

"He did" she says giving Donna a smile. "He called me this morning to tell me what happened. I could tell he was trying to be as diplomatic as possible when he was telling me to get my head out of my ass but the message was delivered loud and clear". The thought makes Donna laugh.

"He said that despite of what I thought of him, that you deserved better. That her mom should be here with her. And he's right". This flaws Donna.

 _Did Harvey really do that, for me?_

"He said that?" she says softly

Her mother nods, sharing the look of surprise. "I'm sorry for what I said when you first told me, I was shocked but it's still no excuse. I handled it terribly".

"It's okay Mom"

"You know I may have been wrong about him".

Donna looks at her shaking her head, smiling. Thinking about how Harvey had fought for her.

"Mom, I always knew he had it in him but he's surprising even me"

"The things we do for the people we love are often surprising".

Blushing, Donna feels the need to clarify things.

"We're not quite like that Mom"

Her mom looks at her, unconvinced.

"Donna if anyone spent more than 5 minutes with the two of you they would realise that it's exactly like that. I saw it the first time I saw you together. He looks at you like you hung the moon Baby".

As timing would have it Harvey walks back through the door balancing a suit bag, duffel bag and grocery bag. He almost drops all three as Donna and her mother turn around on the couch to face him.

"Caroline"

"Harvey"

 _Oh fuck_

He looks at Donna but can't work out how she felt about her mom's impromptu visit. He can't help but think that he's in trouble.

"It's good to see you?..." he looks at Donna again to see if it really was good to see her. Donna gives him a smile and he relaxes, but only a little bit.

"I'll just put this stuff away" referring to the groceries. Leaving his duffel and suit bag at the door, he makes a beeline for the kitchen.

Unpacking the items he bought to make their dinner, her voice interrupts, a teasing lit to it

"You sure were busy while I was sleeping. Did you call anyone else that I need to know about?"

Turning around to face her, he at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was interfering. It's just … you deserve to have your family supporting you, to be as excited as my family. And she's your mom, she should be here with you, especially after what happened last night. I'm sorry if I've overstepped some boundaries, but I was hoping she'd call you. I didn't know she was actually going to come down and visit".

Donna looks up to him, tilting her head "It was definitely unexpected" she says with a grin. "But I'm not mad, at all. I wanted to thank you, for the giving us a push in the right direction"

He was looking at her, smiling "Well you helped me with my mom, I guess I wanted to return the favour".

"Are we keeping score now?" she says her voice barely above a whisper

"Well if we are I've got a long way to go before I even get close" Harvey says understanding that the tone of their conversation has changed. As he takes a step forward, Donna backwards so that she is leaning against the bench, effectively trapping herself with Harvey in front of her.

She feels him lean into her slightly, pressing into her belly. She looks up at him hyper-aware of their proximity.

"You're pretty close now Specter"

"Yeah, I guess I am".

Taking a chance Donna leans forward, watching for Harveys reaction. She feels him place a hand on her hip. They pause for a moment as she takes a hold of his bicep to steady herself and plants a kiss in the corner of his mouth. Lingering for a few seconds was all she would allow herself. Donna leans back and sees Harvey slowly open his eyes, locking with hers. "Thank you, again". She gives his arms squeeze and a smile that starts a fire inside him. She whispers "I better be getting back to my mom". Acknowledging her with a slight nod, he moves back, giving her space to return to the living room.

 _Jesus you're in deep Specter_ he says to himself, smiling and not entirely unhappy about it. _Maybe her feelings were changing?_

* * *

"Are you glad she didn't want to stay for dinner?" He says cheekily.

She looks at him and can't help but laugh "I honestly don't know if we would have made it through a meal together".

He's watching her struggle to get comfortable, trying to hide his amusement "what are you doing?"

She looks up, daggers in her eyes "I'm trying to find a happy medium where it doesn't feel like my back is on fire and I can still put my feet up and have it not piss off your kid. And it is becoming increasingly difficult"

Feeling sorry what her, he tries to help "Well here, what about this?" he says as he swings her legs up onto his lap, letting her rest back against the side of the couch. She gives a little yelp of surprise. "Better?"

"Yeah" she says "Thank you. Feel free to massage my feet if you want". Harvey gives her a look telling her not to push it as the movie they are watching starts.

Innocently she continues "I'm just saying, being on my feet all day, carrying _your child_ around is really taxing". Biting her lip and arching a brow at him, wondering if he'll bite. He scoffs, shaking his head but doesn't stop watching the movie "I was wondering how long it would be before you started guilting me with that".

She smiles, relents and turns to watch the movie with him. He can help but sneak a glance at her while her attention is diverted. It's not more that 30 seconds later that Donna feels the pressure on her legs, of Harvey slowly massaging her calves and feet. Both of them smiling to themselves as they watch the rest of the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey" Harvey shouts as he closes the door to Donna's apartment.

He hears a reply from the kitchen, placing his suit bag over the chair he goes to see what she had been up to since finishing work at the very respectable hour of 5pm. With a week left before they moved Harvey had been spending every night at Donna's, helping her pack up her apartment. He got the impression he shouldn't be late tonight, sensing that something was off with her when he got a quick text about her leaving the office instead of her coming to his office to say goodbye.

"Jesus Donna what the fuck are you doing? Get down from there!"

Donna turns from her perch on top of a step ladder. "Excuse me? Harvey, these cupboards aren't going to empty themselves" she says, irritation evenent in her voice.

"I know that. I could have done it. Isn't there something at ground level you can pack? Something that doesn't require acrobatics?"

She scoffs, "Acrobatics? That's a little dramatic don't you think? And there's nothing wrong with my balance Harvey, I've been doing yoga since I was eighteen" she says, continuing to empty the cupboard above the stove.

"Well your centre of gravity has shifted recently. I don't want you falling, can you please get down?".

She hands him a dish, eyebrow raised "You're on thin ice Specter. Stop telling me what to do". He could tell she wasn't kidding. Something was definitely up with her.

"It just seems a little reckless, that's all".

Oh shit. Now he's done it. Well, at least she's getting off the ladder. Jesus she was a sight to behold when she was mad.

"Reckless? You think I'm reckless? That I would put myself at risk, her at risk?" she yells, walking up to Harvey.

Trying his best to maintain his composure, he looks at her attempting to continue the conversation calmly. "Donna I wasn't implying that you were reckless, just that being up on a ladder, by yourself when you're seven months pregnant is"

"That's the same fucking thing Harvey! You're acting like you've just caught me halfway through a bottle of scotch!"

Reaching the end of his rope, he can't help but yell too "Now who's being dramatic. I just wanted you to get off the damn ladder Donna, that's it. I don't know what's happened to you to put you in such a shitty mood tonight but I'd appreciate if you'd give it a rest so I can help you out".

"Wow Harvey, sounds like you're really excited to be here. You know what, just leave. I don't need you. I'll finish what I'm doing here without you breathing down my neck" she says, walking past him with a handful of linen. He stands there looking at her back, trying to work how this escalated so quickly.

"Unbelievable" he says shaking his head incredulously. "You know what, fine. We'll do it your way. Pack up your own damn house". Donna turns in time to see him storming out of the kitchen.

She covers her mouth, choking back a sob.

As Harvey was about to walk out, he heard Donna cry. Closing the door again, he stopped with his hand resting on the handle and his forehead against the door. The sound tore at him and to know that he was the reason she was so upset made it 100 times worse.

The sound of footsteps shook him from his thoughts. Looking across to find a teary Donna, red eyes and trembling lips she says softly "You didn't leave"

Turning to face her, sharking his head "No" was all he managed to reply

"Why not?" she inquires.

Clearing his throat he begins to explain himself. "Because. When I told you I was in this with you I meant it. In a week we're going to be living together and in a few months we're going to have a baby and we can't walk out on each other every time we have a disagreement". He takes a moment before continuing, slowly walking back towards Donna. "And most importantly, you and her" he says as he gently touches the top of her belly "are my family. And I will never walk out on you".

Donna launches her arms around Harvey's neck as he wraps his around her waist. He could feel her hot tears running down his neck as she sobbed. He was taken back by how upset she was. "I'm sorry it took me even getting to the door to realise that you are the last person I should be running from".

Feeling Donna shift in his arms slightly as she leaned back to look at him, he drops his hands to sit on her hips. "No I'm the one that should be sorry Harvey. I've had such a terrible day and I've taken it all out on you and that's not fair. You were only worried and trying to help". Looking at her with concern he wonders what could've happened to have caused such a reaction in her.

Pulling her in for another hug. He runs his fingers through her hair "What happened?" he says softly.

Sniffling, Donna attempts to explain. "It was a whole lot of things really. At my doctors appointment this morning I was telling her about my back pain and she said that I'd have to stop wearing heels. Then when I finally got into the office Jenna and Susan from accounts bailed me up in the breakroom telling me all about how I should be cutting back on, well everything it seemed and that I should be exercising more. Jenna kept going on and on about how she was running three times a week until she was 38 weeks". Donna stops to wipe her eyes before continuing. "I know I shouldn't pay any attention to it but it just seems like everyone has an opinion on what I should or shouldn't be doing with my body. And then to top it all off, my real estate agent called this afternoon. Someone bought this place" she says as she waves a hand around.

"So much is changing and I feel like I'm not getting a say in any of it. And I'm so fucking hormonal it's driving me crazy!" she says with a laugh, wiping away more tears.

Harvey was silent as he took in everything she was saying.

"Well… I know how much you love those shoes, but if it's only for a short time and if it means that it would help your back would it be so bad to leave them in your closet for a little while?" Donna looks up at him, she gives him a looks that says it would definitely be that bad.

He gives her a smile "I know, I know. And I can see why you'd be upset about having to let this place go. It's become a big part of you. And…" he says grinning making sure that Donna is looking at him "Jenna and Susan can go fuck themselves" this gets her laughing. "Because I think you look amazing and I couldn't be prouder of how well you've coped with this pregnancy and all of the changes that have come with it".

"Well I don't know how amazing I look right now but thank you" she says placing her hands on his chest. "And look you at being all responsible and mature, talking out our problems" she says cheekily. He smiles at her, rubbing her back "I guess I have my moments".

"You're having a lot of them lately. Who'd have thought you would be the one reasoning with me?". She says looking into his eyes, smiling.

"Stranger things have happened I guess. And I am sorry for yelling before. It just freaked me out a little seeing you up there".

Donna looks away, conceding "You may have been right on that one. I guess I was trying to prove a point to myself more than anything. It was pretty silly of me. I'm sorry".

Harvey leans in to kiss her temple. "You know normally I'd ask you if you wanted a drink but since that's off the cards can I get you anything? Or did you want to keep packing?"

"Oh no. Screw that. I'm done for the night" She says walking around, plonking herself down on the couch.

Hearing a paper bag rustle she turns to see Harvey is up to.

"It might be a little melted, but I'm pretty sure there's no way to ruin chunky monkey" He says handing her the tub over the back of the couch.

"Oh my God Harvey I could kiss you!"

Handing her a spoon he whispers in her ear

"Anytime you want babe". Giving her a kiss on her jaw. She feels her body respond to his touch as he turns toward the kitchen. Ready to finish packing he hears her.

"I'll remember that" she whispers, turning her head just enough for her to see him look back at her smiling.

* * *

"Is that it? We're done?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck I'm exhausted. I can't move. I'm going to have to have this baby on the couch". She says with her eyes closed, hand rubbing her belly.

"Nope. No way you would voluntarily ruin the upholstery. Think of how many we looked at before we found it"

"Urgh. You're right. You're gonna have to peel me off it then. You want the first shower?"

"Can't we share?" he jokes. It earns him a slap on the chest as she laughs.

"Very funny Specter. I'm afraid navigating shower sex with this- " as she pokes her belly "would be a hazard".

Turning his body towards her, he has a grin on his face that makes her melt. "First of all. I never mentioned having sex, just sharing a shower, so get your head out of the gutter Paulsen. And second, there would be plenty of ways to get around that- " as he takes his turn at poking her belly "you just have to use your imagination. But it does sound like you've put some thought into it. Anywhere else take your fancy? The island bench in the kitchen looks like a pretty good height" he raises an eyebrow at her, grinning. They had raised the stakes in their flirting this week. Both of them waiting for the moment when they would go from talking about it to one of them actually making a move.

"Now who's the one that's been thinking about it?" she laughs, looking at him, biting her lip. "Although, as I recall the last time we had sex we got into all sorts of trouble" she says looking down to her belly and back up at him. Harvey looks at her, this was the first time either had brought up "that time".

"Well it's not like we can get into any more trouble, that ship has well and truly sailed". He says as he gives her belly a gentle rub, feeling the baby move slightly.

"You've got me there" she giggles

"Hey Harvey" she says quietly. She had been wanting to ask him for the longest time, but had yet to find the right moment. Since they were already talking about it, it seemed to be a good opportunity. Harvey looks up from her belly to see that she was apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"What do you remember from that night? Do you remember any of it?"

He exhales wondering where to start. "At first I couldn't remember anything, but as the days went on a few snippets came back to me." Donna nods at him, acknowledging that she had the same experience.

"I've got a pretty clear memory of everything up until we got into the cab to come back to my house. After that it's kind of bits and pieces" suddenly becoming uncomfortable and unsure if he should continue but decides that this conversation was a long time coming and he had nothing to lose by telling her what he knew.

"Like, I remember kissing you against my front door. And unzipping your dress and well, I do remember us talking about if we should stop because neither of us had any protection. I think we went with the whole "It's just this once, it'll be fine" thing". Donna looks up at him surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Very responsible" he smirks

He could also recall the moment she came undone with him following seconds after her but figured that he should hang on to that for now.

"Have you remembered anything?"

"Yeah, uhh we went back to yours because you said you had better music" she says smiling, looking at him both knowing that neither had cared about excuse they used to leave the bar and go to Harvey's. She blushes as she continues with her own recollection. "I remember you kissing me against your door too. You picked me up and carried me to your room. And I remember flashes of us doing… it"

They were both quiet for a moment, digesting the information they had just given each other.

Slowly, Harvey looks to Donna, their eyes lock. He cups the side of her face, thumb brushing her cheek. Trying his best to ignore the heart thundering inside his chest he leans in, gently drawing in her top lip with his own. Feeling her respond, her hands on land on his shoulders as Harvey runs his tongue along her bottom lip, allowing him entrance to her mouth. His hand slips behind her neck, pulling them closer, intensifying the most passionate kiss either of them have ever had. Donna's hand made its way down Harvey's chest, stopping at his hip, fingers sneaking inside his t-shirt. Her other hand brushing the hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly he leans her back into the couch. Both of them lying on their sides, their legs tangling together. Harvey's hand drifts down Donna's neck, stopping briefly to caress her breast, he hears her moan softly. Spurring him on he slides his hand under her top, around her back, pushing them as close as they can manage. Eventually they need to come up for air, breaking apart slightly they look at each other, unable to swipe the smiles off their face. Harvey brushes a lock of Donna's hair behind her ear. "I love you" he whispers, giving her another quick kiss, unable to take his eyes off her. Leaning in she kisses him back, tracing his jaw "I love you too", she says with tears in her eyes. "I'm really glad we were incredibly irresponsible" he says cheekily, it gets her laughing. Wiping a tear from her eye she agrees "Yeah, me too". She kisses him again, capturing his bottom lip, she feels him pull her leg over his, trapping one of his legs in between hers. He pushes his leg forward, grinding against her groin. She moans, louder this time against his mouth before they are interrupted by a knock on the door followed by someone entering

"Hellllloooo! It was open, anybody home?".

They don't get a chance to untangle themselves before their visitors walk from the foyer to the living room.

"So that's how babies are made!"

"MIKE!" They both shout in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

That damn kid.

Rachel steps out from behind Mike.

"I told you we should have called!" at least attempting to cover up her amusement.

"Where's is the surprise in that?" Says Mike as he looks to his wife.

"Surprised is not a word I would use to describe how I'm feeling right now." Harvey whispers in Donna's ear. Knowing exactly what he meant because she could feel him, hard against her thigh. She hides her face in Harvey's chest, laughing in disbelief at their luck. Turning her head to face them "As wonderful as it is to see you guys. Can you give us a minute? The kitchen is through the other side of the foyer".

Rachel gets the message and turns Mike around, starting a self guided tour of Donna and Harvey's new house.

Not wanting there to be any doubt of his feelings for her Harvey leans in for one last kiss. Cupping her cheek he looks at her "I meant what I said Donna. I love you". "I love you too" she smiles at him. "And as much as I would love to stay here and finish what we started, we should probably see to our unexpected visitors". Harvey grumbles in agreeance, untangling his legs from hers as he gets up from the couch, offering his hand to her. She accepts his help, pulling her upright. Rubbing her back, he looks at her "You okay?"

She waves off his concern "I'm fine, I think I just over did it today".

As they walk out of the living room Mike and Rachel reappear complete with guilty looks on their faces, now realising they had stumbled onto something relatively new.

"I'm so, so sorry. I feel terrible, we really should have called" Rachel apologizes profusely. "We were just so excited to surprise you both and to see the new house. I didn't even think. And oh my God look at you Donna! You look fantastic, you're glowing. I can't believe we've missed this-". Donna's hand leaves Harvey as she moves towards her friend, both of them teary as they embrace.

Harvey and Mike look at them, smiles on their face. Turning to each other they shake hands, pulling each other in for a hug. As they pat each other on the back Harvey leans in to Mike' ear "Impeccable sense of timing as always". Mike laughs "Sorry. Walking in on that was the last thing we were expecting. But it's about damn time. Congratulations" he says quietly. Stepping away from each other Harvey acknowledges him with a nod.

"So were you planning this or was it more of a spur of the moment thing? Donna says as she weaves her way through boxes, walking back into the kitchen with everyone following her.

"When we heard you two had bought this place we decided to come over, we figured we were long overdue for a visit anyway" Rachel replies.

"Well, welcome!" Harvey says as he searches through a box for some glasses.

"Did you want to stay for dinner? I was thinking pizza, champagne, beer and sparkling apple juice" he says, giving Donna a wink.

* * *

The four of them spend the evening catching up, sharing stories of new lives in new cities and updating Mike and Rachel on life at ZSLWW. Each of them becoming more aware of just how much they missed each other.

As the evening was drawing to a close Harvey noticed Donna become quiet. Looking to his side he sees she has fallen asleep, leaning against him, one hand resting on his thigh, the other on her belly. He smiles at her, momentarily forgetting Rachel and Mike who were looking on in fascination, unable to believe they were finally seeing their friends so openly content and comfortable with each other.

Sweeping a lock of hair back behind her ear, he takes in the peaceful look on her face. Rachel breaks him from his trance "She really does look amazing. And I'm so happy for the both of you"

"Rachel's right. It's great to see you both so happy." Mike adds.

Looking back to Donna, Harvey smiles while gently placing a hand on her belly "Thanks, both of you".

"We should get going, you've both had a huge day" Rachel says as she stands, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "We'll come by tomorrow to help you unpack".

Saying their goodbyes they leave a sleeping Donna on the couch while Harvey sees them out. Returning to the living room, Harvey kneels beside the couch gently waking her.

"Let's go to bed". She takes his hand as they walk upstairs. Sleepily she enquires about Mike and Rachel. Informing her of their plans to return tomorrow, she smiles.

"Good. I"m going to get him to put all the baby furniture together as payback, the kid is gonna be in flat pack hell" she says wickedly.

"I like the way you think" he says as they reach the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

As they were finishing off a late breakfast the next morning they hear a very purposeful, loud knock on the door. They both laugh into their cups.

"Looks like the puppy has learnt a new trick" says Donna as she takes their plates to the sink, watching Harvey as he goes to answer the door.

Harvey opens the door to Mike covering his eyes, watching him stumble through it his arms outstretched trying not to bump into anything.

"Everybody decent?" He yells.

Harvey and Rachel look at each other and roll their eyes at Mike's antics.

"You married him" Harvey says quietly to her as she walks in.

"You hired him" she smiles back.

As Mike opens his eyes he sees Donna standing in front of him smirking.

"You know Mike, I don't know how we've managed without you for so long. I'm so glad you're here to help"

Mike looks at her suspiciously "Why do I get the feeling that this won't end well for me?"

Donna raises an eyebrow at him as she pulls an Allen key out if her back pocket and places it in his hand.

"Oh come on!" he pleads as he looks back at Harvey who raises his hands in surrender

"Sorry Mike you're on your own"

As Mike looks back at Donna she looks at him innocently "It's not much, just a crib…and a change table… and a chest of drawers. But that's it I promise!" she says, trying not to laugh at the defeated look on his face.

"It won't be all bad. Harvey can help too"

"What! You said that he would be doing it!" Harvey says indignantly.

"Many hands Harvey…" says Donna as the boys turn to head up the stairs.

"We'll be busy here too" Rachel chimes in "We can unpack the kitchen!"

"No ladders!" Harvey orders, pointing his Allen key at Donna as he climbs the stairs.

"No ladders" she says nodding her head. He stops to look at her one last time. "I promise!" she says as she crosses her heart.

Rachel looks on in amusement as they both walk into the kitchen "Donna why would you be on a ladder?"

"Urgh, not you too!" she says, handing Rachel a box.

* * *

"So… when did you two finally...you know" Mike questions Harvey.

Looking up from the set of instructions he was reading, he gives Mike an unimpressed look.

"Here, hold this side up" Harvey points to one of the side rails. As Mike does it they start assembling crib.

"About 60 seconds before you walked in the door" Harvey says looking at Mike from his side.

Mike looks up, mouth agape "Oh… Oh shit. I'm sorry. We honestly didn't think..." Mike says apologetically

"Like I said, your sense of timing is impeccable".

"Why did you even let us in this morning? You should be busier doing stuff way more enjoyable than this" Mike laughs.

Harvey smiles and shakes his head. "This was Donna's idea and I am _not_ going to argue with her. Hopefully it will teach you to wait when you knock on someone's door".

Two arguments and an hour later Harvey and Mike stare down at one complete crib.

"You know I think I would have paid double to have the thing delivered already assembled" Harvey says as he puts the mattress into the crib.

"Can't stores organise that sort of stuff for you?" Mike says as he starts opening a new box for the change table.

"Probably but we bought this all online about a month ago when she had to rest for a few days or as Donna refers to it, "house arrest" he says in passing.

Mike stops what he's doing and looks to Harvey, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Harvey pauses, thinking back to that night. "Yeah, she's fine. They both are. It ended up being a few different things, so she was told to take it easy for a few days. But you can't help but think the worst when you get a call at 2 in the morning and she's barely holding it together on the other end because she's only 29 weeks and thinks she might be in labour".

Looking away for a moment Mike collects his thoughts. "Jesus Harvey that's terrible. I didn't know. I can't imagine what I'd be like if that was Rachel".

"It's certainly not something I'd wish on anyone" he says quietly.

As Harvey tells Mike of the events from that night and the following morning he feels lighter. He didn't realise just how much it had affected him and how much he missed having his friend around to talk to.

"Wait, so you called her mom and told her that you suggest she revisit her priorities. How did that go down?" Mike asks, amused at Harvey's bold actions with his in-laws.

"Well she scared the crap out of me when I came back later that day and found her sitting on the couch. But it worked out well for Donna and that's all I could ask for".

"And her dad?"

"I haven't spoken to Jim but he called her the next day. Sent her some flowers. Donna seemed happy enough with the gesture but I know how much it's hurt her not having them around from the beginning".

Harvey sees Mike throw him a smirk.

"What?" Harvey says, waiting for whatever insightful notion Mike is about to lay on him..

"You know, listening to what you've just said to me. If it had been about anyone else I would say you've just fallen head over heels in love with her. But it's not. It's you two. And I know you would have done that for her years ago. Harvey, you've been in love with her years. As much as I'd love to, I'm not going to give you grief over it. I'm just happy that you're both finally there, getting everything you deserve" Mike says as he gives Harvey a slap on the shoulder and goes back to assembling the change table.

"I just can't believe it took you knocking her up to get the whole ball rolling" Mike laughs while concentrating on putting two pieces together, paying no attention to the dirty look Harvey was giving him he continued. "And how much did you both drink to not remember a thing, you sure there's no other little Specters running around Manhattan?"

Before he knew it Mike was struck in the head with a packet of screws.

"Ouch! What gives old man?" Mike says as he rubs the side of his head.

"Watch it" Harvey warns. "And I thought you said you weren't going to give me grief over it?"

"I said I wasn't going to give you grief over being in love with her" He says as he moves onto the next part, looking up briefly at Harvey. "Paying you out because you clearly need a refresher in sex Ed is a whole other ball game"

Harvey can't help but laugh.

"No refresher needed. And no, there are definitely no other little Specters. I can say that with 100% assurity"

Mike looks unconvinced, well aware of Harvey's past but stays mute on the subject. Harvey can tell, and for some reason feels the needs to elaborate.

"There's a first time for everything Mike. And I've never even considered it with anybody else, except her. Hands down, it's the best mistake I ever made" he says, a genuine smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"I haven't heard them yelling for a while. You think they're alive?" Rachel jokes as she puts away glasses into a cabinet.

"Maybe they've leant to play nicely?" Donna replies with a smile, not believing it for a second.

Working silently for a few more minutes, Rachel decides to bite the bullet, she can't help herself.

"Ya know, usually I would ply you with wine to get information on you and Harvey but since that's out of the question at the moment I guess I'm going to have to be a little more direct" Rachel says giving Donna a side glance.

"I'm surprised it took you this long. You look like you're about to burst. Okay, have at it Rach, what do you want to know" Donna says as she stops emptying cutlery into a drawer, turning to her friend with a smirk on her face.

"Well, how was it?"

"How was what?" Donna says blankly.

Rachel gives her a look that tells her to cut the crap.

Understanding, Donna raises a brow and purses her lips together "Oh. Well, we haven't done that yet. Not since "that time" anyway" she says as she points to her belly.

Looking confused Rachel questions "But when we came in yesterday, it looked like you were about to…"

Donna laughs "Maybe if we hadn't been interrupted it would have got to that, but no, when you walked in he had only just kissed me. Told me that he loves me…" she says, blushing and unable to hide the smile from her face.

Rachel looks at her, tenderness in her eyes "He said he loves you?" she says softly.

"Uh huh. And I said "I love you" back". Donna says, her voice breaking as she looks to her friend. Exhaling, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With everything that's happened between her and Harvey in the last few weeks and months (or years if she was being honest with herself), the events of the last 24 hours have suddenly become overwhelming, knowing that they had finally arrived at a place where they could acknowledge the extent of their feelings for each other.

Rachel walks over to Donna, giving her a hug.

"You two have the weirdest way of going about things but I'm so, so happy for you" Rachel says, overcome with emotion. Looking at each other as they wipe away tears, Rachel shakes her head "And I can't believe you're going to be a mom and Harvey's going to be a dad. And my God your kids are going to be so beautiful. I just wish I was here for this" Rachel rambles on as she reaches out to touch Donna's belly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one crying all the time" Donna jokes "Are you sure you're not pregnant too?" she questions.

"Ha! Definitely not!".

They are both laughing and wiping tears from their eyes as Harvey and Mike reappear in the kitchen, unsure of what they have just walked in to.

As Rachel moves to talk to Mike,Harvey catches Donna's eye as he walks towards her. She smiles at him as he wraps his arms around her protectively. "You alright?" he whispers into her ear.

"Oh yeah, these are happy tears" she says looking up to him as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Harvey lets out a squeak of surprise before leaning in, only stopping when they hear Mike clear his throat. As they break apart, Harvey raises a brow at Donna, silently questioning her PDA in front of their friends. She just shrugs her shoulders and says quietly "You said I could kiss you whenever I want" smiling at him.

"Oh I'm not complaining" he says with a grin.

"As much as we would love to stay here and watch you guys make out, voyeurism isn't quite our thing so..." Mike says, getting their attention.

Rachel slaps Mike across the chest "What he's trying to say is that we have an early dinner reservation with my parents before our flight out tonight. So we have to get going" she says sadly.

* * *

As they say their goodbyes, with more tears and hugs and promises to call and visit, Donna and Harvey stand on their doorstep as they watch as their best friends drive off in a cab. Leaning against Harvey's chest Donna gives a final wave.

"Think they would make decent Godparents?" she says, looking up to Harvey as he wraps an arm around her waist. He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head "Yeah, I think they'd pass".

"Hey, want to know what else I'm thinking?" he says as he leans down and kisses her neck.

Taking a moment to recover, still adjusting to the idea that they could touch each other whenever they felt like it.

Donna surmises "That they didn't really have an early dinner reservation?".

Harvey raises his head, not expecting that answer. "What? No, but that's definitely helped me out with what I wanted to do for the rest of the day" He says with a laugh.

As Donna turns in his arms she questions him "And what do you want to do exactly?

He leans down and places a kiss in the corner of her jaw and whispers "I want to take you to bed"

Donna closes her eyes as she feels her body flush at Harvey's blunt request. Clearing her throat she looks at him with hooded eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she says, looking from his eyes to his lips.

"Not a damn thing" he says with a rough voice and a grin, as he takes her hand, leading her inside.

* * *

They stumble up the stairs, finally reaching their bedroom. Donna breaks their kiss and looks to Harvey "Did you lock the door?". Trying to ensure they don't get a repeat performance of yesterday.

"Of course I shut the door" he says as he kisses her neck. Fighting the distraction she pulls away from him again "I know you shut it but did you lock it?".

She sees the doubt creep into his mind.

"Shit. Give me a minute. Just one minute" he says as he plants a kiss on her lips and races back down the stairs. Donna makes her way into the bedroom, suddenly unsure of what to do while she waits for Harvey's return. She settles for sitting at the end of the bed. Playing with a loose thread on a blanket she sees him pause at the doorway, smiling at her.

"Hey" he says softly.

"Hey" she says feeling shy, her heart skipping a beat. Sitting down next to her, he takes her hand and gently traces patterns on her palm. "You know if this feels like it's too soon, we don't-"

She interrupts him "No. No, it's not too soon" she says lightly "It just feels like a big deal, ya know. You and me". He nods, his voice barely above a whisper as he agrees with her "I know. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I was selfish and so scared that if I ever told you or showed you I wanted more from us and then I screwed it up..." he says shaking his head, frowning "I would lose you forever. And I couldn't have that, I can't lose you".

Donna looks at him and kisses him gently, looking into his eyes she smiles "You know I wouldn't have let you. Screw it up. I won't let you. But promise me, not to let me push you away when I get scared, okay?"

"Deal" he says as he touches his nose to hers. "I love you" his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too" she bites her bottom lip, waiting for what comes next.

"I really want to kiss you now".

"Okay" she says, grinning as she leans in he captures her mouth in a bruising kiss. He doesn't think he will ever be able to show her just how much she means to him but he's more than happy to spend everyday for the rest of his life trying.

Without breaking their touch Harvey helps Donna move up the bed, letting her rest back on the pillows. Leaning into her slightly he slides a hand up her thigh, silently thanking her for wearing a dress that day. As he grazes her hip bone and traces his fingers along her panty line he feels her hum against his mouth. Needing to feel more of her he searches for a zip but can't find one, reluctantly he breaks away from her. "How do I get this off you?" he says looking around her back and sides. It causes Donna to giggle, Harvey looks at her feigning distress "This is serious Donna!". She looks at him, smiling as she raises her arms "It's stretchy, just pull it off". As she sits up slightly, lifting her hips Harvey pulls her dress over her head. Sitting back on his haunches he takes her in, hooded hazel eyes and flaming red hair that's already a mess, her breasts almost spilling out of her lacy black bra and matching panties sitting just under her swollen belly.  
"My God look at you" Harvey says in awe of the woman before him. "You're so beautiful".

Donna doesn't quite know what to do with the compliment. While she's never needed anybody's praise to make her feel good about herself having it come from Harvey, it means more than she ever thought she wanted or needed it to. She blushes as she sits up biting her lip. Bringing her foot up to put her calf behind him she pulls him towards her, silently begging him to move closer. As he kneels between her legs she reaches for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Resting back on the pillows Harvey hovers over her wary of putting too much pressure on her belly. They smile at each other as Harvey leans in, biting her bottom lip, making his way down her neck, gently sucking at her flesh. As he reaches the juncture of her neck and collarbone Donna gives an appreciative moan and grasps at his back, digging in her nails. She can feel him smile against her as a hand wanders to her breast, teasing her nipples over her bra.

"Fuck, Harvey" she moans breathlessly as he bites and licks the top of her breasts while reaching around her back to unclip her bra. As it's pulled away she hears him groan in appreciation, opening her eyes she finds Harvey ogling her chest. She can't help but raise a brow and smile wickedly at him.

"You like what you see?".

Harvey looks up at her, eyes full of lust as he lowers himself down, capturing a nipple in his mouth, his tongue flicking it gently. As he repeats the motion of her other breast he reaches down, running his fingers along the outside of her panties, already finding them soaked. It earns Harvey another moan as he feels Donna grind against his hand.

Venturing beneath the fabric he runs a finger along her slit, stopping at her clit as she bucks her hips, trying to release the pressure that's building inside her.

"Harvey please don't tease" she begs, scraping her nails along the nape of his neck.

He looks up at her, cocky as hell. "Alright" he says in a husky voice.

He kisses her, pulling at her bottom lip and moves to sit back again, not taking his eyes off her as he removes her underwear. It's his turn to moan now as he takes in her naked form. Feeling impossibly hard now, his pants have become restrictive and uncomfortable. Sliding off the bed he removes his pants and underwear. As he goes to position himself between her legs he finds Donna has moved forward, towards him, lust in her eyes. Before she can reach for him he stops her, shaking his head. "Sit back" he orders. Pouting slightly she complies. Moving back to the head of the bed without breaking eye contact Donna slowly parts her legs in front of him.

"Jesus" she hears him whisper.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he feathers kisses down her thigh. Slowly parting her, he alternates between gently sucking and licking her clitoris. Harvey can tell she's getting close as her moans grow louder. Holding her hips down he slowly inserts two fingers inside her. As he curls his fingers, reaching a spot that Donna is now convinced only he could ever find she tumbles over the edge into oblivion. Feeling her contract around his fingers Harvey continues to lavish her, only stopping when her feels her hand on the back of his head.

He looks up to find her breathless, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. She is absolutely stunning.

"Ho-ly shit. Harvey. Fuck. That was… I...I…"

"Came really hard?" he offers to finish for her.

"Yes!" She giggles, moving a hand up over her forehead.

Giving one last kiss to her thigh Harvey sits up, moving next to her.

Donna looks at Harvey with utter adoration in her eyes. With her hand tracing his jaw she kisses him, the tasting herself on him as their kiss deepens.

"Oh fuck, Donna" he growls into her mouth as he feels her grip him, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. As her thumb brushes across his head he grips her wrist.

"Baby you need to stop that or we won't be getting much further".

Releasing him, her hands travel up his chest.

"We can't have that now can we? Baby" she teases

Using his shoulders as leverage she moves to straddle him, Harvey taking hold of her waist to support her. Her arms now wrapped around his neck they take a moment, looking at each other they grin as Harvey slowly lets his hands drift up and down her sides.

"You okay?" he inquires.

She beams at him, nodding her head as she lifts her hips up slightly, allowing Harvey to position himself at her entrance. She moves down, painfully slowly. Allowing herself to accommodate to his girth. Harvey could have cum right there as he watched Donna sink down, eyes closed, furrowed brow, mouth agape. As they lock eyes again Harvey pulls Donna down for a kiss and as they break apart Donna begins to move her hips, grinding her pelvis against his. They both moan, spurring each other on as Donna feels the pressure build again, begging for another release. Harvey removes a hand from her waist, placing his thumb at her apex, rubbing small circles around her clit in timing with her thrusts.

"Oh Harvey, don't stop, please don't stop that. Oh fuck Harvey"

As Donna cums she leans forward, her forehead touching Harvey's. The sight of her has him undone. Unable to hold on any longer he cums harder than he ever has before, gripping her hips as he pushes into her.

Catching their breath, they finally look at each other. Unable to suppress their grins, they begin to leave small kisses over each others body.

As Harvey plants a kiss on Donna's shoulder he looks up at her, his eyes so warm and full of love for the woman in front of him.

"Well if the last time was anything like this time I can totally understand how we made a baby" he says both of them now giggling.

She shakes her head at him as she runs her hands through his hair "I love you" she whispers.

He smiles "I love you too".


	13. Chapter 13

"Harvey stop it" She giggled, swatting his hand away.

"What? There's no one else in here" feigning innocence as he leans in squeezing her waist and planting a kiss on her jaw just as the elevator hit the 50th floor.

"We talked about this" attempting to put on a serious front but unable to hide her smile. Neither of them could. As the elevator doors open they step forward, Harvey's hand at the small of Donna's back.

"You didn't mention that specifically" he said as they walked towards Donna's office.

"Don't lawyer me Harvey you know exactly what I mean". She shoots him a look that says she means business but can't help looking away with a smile after the grin he gives her stirs up the butterflies in her belly.

After finally taking that last step they spent the rest of the day in bed together. Indulging in their time alone. They slept, ate, finally shared that shower, with Harvey showing Donna exactly what his imagination was up to. But most of all, they talked.

" _So... What should we do about work?" Donna ponders as she lazily draws circles on Harvey's bare chest._

" _Well I guess we have to go in tomorrow. As much as I would love to stay here with you, I think they would eventually send out a search party for us" he raises a brow at her, smirking as she looks up at him._

" _Harvey " she warns._

 _He looks at her, brushing the hair from her face. Understanding her trepidation._

" _I know. Look, I'd be happy to walk in tomorrow morning and shout it from the rooftops, but I'd be equally as happy for us to keep it quiet and let everyone find out, whenever they find out. I'll be guided by you on this one. But I know what you're thinking and you don't need to worry. You've more than earnt you're position as COO Donna. You are respected and admired, always have been. And I don't think that us being in a relationship will change that. Besides, everyone knows you've always been the boss of me". He gives her a warm smile._

 _Donna leans up to kiss Harvey softly on the lips._

" _You got that right Mister. But whichever way we decide. I want to keep it strictly professional at work, got it?" she says, tapping him on the chest._

" _So bossy" he says as he runs a hand down her spine_

" _You love it"_

" _I do" he smiles, tickling her side causing to to squeal in surprise._

"Fine", he says petulantly, shoving his hands in his pocket as he walks into her office behind her. He stares out the window as she goes about organising her desk for the day.

"You know I may have underestimated just how hard it's going to be not touching you now that I'm finally allowed to". He says quietly, his voice rough with his want for her. She catches his wandering eyes.

"Harvey". The look she gives him says it all.

"Not Touching!" he says with exasperation.

Donna giggles as she goes to her bookcase looking for files "We've had thirteen years practice, can't be that hard".

Harvey turns to her desk scribbling on a few post-it notes. Walking up to her he sticks them on the files she's holding. Looking at her in a way that makes her blush he leans in ever so slightly, unnoticeable to anyone but them.

"More like thirteen years to catch up on. I'll see you later". He walks out leaving Donna to glance at the post-it's, the first saying _You look hot in that dress ;)_

The comment has her shaking her head at his childishness but as she reads the second one she melts just a bit _I love you._

She looks up to see Harvey walking past her glass wall on the way to his office, he gives her a cheeky wink as he disappears leaving her to start her day with a blush to her cheeks and a smile that can't be wiped from her face.

* * *

"What's put the pep in your step Specter?"

Harvey pulls up short at Samantha's comment. Turning, to his right he sees her leaning against the door frame of the conference room, perusing a file.

"Do I need a reason, can't I just be happy?" he says with a detached annoyance, flapping his arms at his sides.

Samantha scoffs, putting the folder under her arm. "No. Not you anyway. I saw you and Donna get off the elevator together just now. She looks pretty happy too. Glowing, even more than usual" she looks at him. Smug. Like she has a secret.

Already tired of this, Harvey huffs "Was there any point to your stopping me Samantha? I had a big weekend and I have a lot of work to catch up on".

"Oh yeah, you're housemates now" she purses her lips and nods her head as if remembering something important.

"Moving is _exhausting._ Must have been some weekend huh!" she smirks.

It clicks. She must know, but how? He looks at her, acknowledging defeat.

"Alright Wheeler, you got me. How'd you find out?" he says with a grin.

"You know I don't like to reveal my sources, but let's just say that Robert had a very informative dinner with his daughter and son-in-law yesterday".

"Damn that kid" he whispers, shaking his head.

"You're a lucky man Specter" eyebrow arched, she moves to walk past him.

"You're not wrong. Hey Sam…" getting her attention. Samantha turns back looking at him, tilting her head.

His urge to protect Donna comes to the front "I know you're paying me out over this and I don't mind. But can you maybe give Donna a pass? She's already concerned that people question her ability as a COO because I appointed her. She's thinks that it will add fuel to the fire when people find out we're actually together".

Taking in his request her reply has a more considered tone. "Fair enough. But she's crazy. Donna does an amazing job, we wouldn't be able to function without her. And I for one have no problem with your relationship Harvey. And neither do any of the partners for that matter"

"Thanks Samantha, I appreciate it"

"By the way, that whole friends having a baby thing was believable for about 5 minutes, since then it's just been painful to watch. I'm glad you both senses" she says as a matter of fact, slapping the file across his shoulder before taking off down the corridor.

"Glad I put you out of your misery!" he calls out to her before finally reaching his office.

* * *

By 10 that morning Harvey has realised that not only Mike has a big mouth but so does Robert. Every partner that crosses his path gives him the same knowing smile and nod, even a few bold associates. Definitely not as obvious as his interaction with Samantha earlier that day, but the message was clear. Everyone knew. He'd always been aware that his workplace had been a hotbed for gossip. He knew that he had often featured in those rumours, as did Donna but for it to be so blatant was slightly unsettling. He effectively hid away in his office unless it was absolutely necessary to venture out. Is what Louis was talking about when he _needed a day?_ He also hasn't had Donna in his office in a state about _everyone_ knowing so either Samantha has spread the word about being a little more sensitive towards her or she just didn't know. He knew she pretty much had back to back meetings today so there was a chance.

It wasn't truly confirmed for him until Gretchen waltzed into his office and without waiting for him to ask what she wanted, laid it all out.

"It's about damn time...Mr. Specter". She says, looking down at him through her glasses.

At least knew he could expect an honest answer if he asked a direct question. As he leans back in his chair he folds his hands over his stomach.

"Gretchen, how the hell does everyone know? We've literally been at work for 5 hours!" he says exasperated.

"Well if it wasn't the way the two of you floated out of the elevator this morning, not even trying to hide the eyes you were making at each other it was definitely the picture Robert sent us last night, courtesy of his son-in-law."

Harvey was floored "A picture?" shaking his head, he sits forward with his hand out.

"show me"

Complying, Gretchen reaches behind her pulling out her phone. Only taken yesterday it shows himself and Donna in their kitchen, after he and Mike had finished assembling the baby furniture. They were kissing.

He passed the phone back to Gretchen "I'm gonna make him wish he was still in jail" he says only half joking.

"Can you send that picture to me? And why… did Robert feel the need to disperse this to everyone?" He says, tilting his head, quietly demanding an answer.

At this point Gretchen hesitates but the look he shoots her gives her no room to maneuver.

"It was to show who won the pool….A. Since B had already been settled" her reply slow and measured, knowing that this probably wasn't what he was expecting.

"Jesus, not this again! What…" he couldn't believe it. "Well, who was the lucky one?" He says incredulously. "Whose hand do I get to shake?".

She couldn't help but look away pursing her lips together.

"YOU! Gretchen! You worked for me!".

She was quick to clear the air.

"In all fairness Mr. Specter I didn't bet on anything until I started working for Louis and Donna was back on your desk, I didn't think it was appropriate". She says, attempting to hold back her amusement at his distress.

"Oh well, thank God for that!" he says sarcastically

"Hang on, is that why we were the last ones here, this morning? So everyone could actually see us?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Specter but shit like that you have to see with your own eyes"

He definitely needed to take a day.

"Thank you Gretchen, that will be all" effectively dismissing her, he turns around In his chair observing the cityscape, hearing just as she was at his door.

"We are _all_ very happy for you both Mr. Specter".

She hears his faint reply and laughs to herself as she walks back to her desk.

"Who needs enemies when you have friends like this?".

* * *

As the sun was setting, highlighting Harvey's office in brilliant orange and red tones he hears hears walk in.

"Hey, you ready...oh" her voice going from upbeat to disappointed in a matter of seconds. Looking up at her from his couch, documents spread all over the coffee table.

"I know. I'm going to be here for a few hours. Paul Richmond and Flint industries weren't able to come to an agreement. We're going to trial" he says wearily.

"That's surprising. I would have thought Flint would have taken the deal" she says, just as tired, sitting down beside him.

"You don't have to stay Donna. You should get some rest. Ray can take you home" he says as he looks her over, exhausted was the word that came to his mind. She shrugs her shoulders and moves a little closer to him.

"I wanted to go home with you tonight" she says quietly, gently elbows him in the ribs. He smiles at her, desperately wanting to kiss her but refrains. He's obviously paused to long when Donna shoots him a puzzled look. "What? I don't mind waiting and it's not that late. Did you want help with any of this?" she points at the stacks of flies.

"Nope" he replies as he rearranges the files, leaving a space in front of her. He takes her shoes off and puts her feet up on the coffee table.

"If you're going to stay, just have a nap" he says leaving no room for argument. She tries anyway.

"This is an office Harvey, I can't sleep" she laughs at his ridiculous notion, as tempting as it sounds.

He looks at her with his puppy dog eyes "Please? Just 10 minutes, then you can help me and we'll be home before we know it"

Jesus she really can't say no to him. Not when he's looking to her like that. And she is kinda tired.

"10 minutes" she says, leaning back on the couch closing her eyes.

* * *

It's dark outside by the time Louis walks into his office he sees him working by lamplight.

"Hey Harvey, glad I caught you-" he's cut off by Harvey silently raising a finger to his lips, turning to looks at whatever was next to him..

Louis looks at him, confused until he walks deeper into the office. As he stands in front of Harvey he sees a sleeping Donna. Slumped against Harvey's side, feet perched on the coffee table.

"Sorry" Louis whispers as he holds his hands up in front of him. "How long has she been asleep?" He inquires.

"A little over an hour. I promised I'd wake her after 10 minutes but I just can't bring myself to" as Harvey looks over at Donna fondly, his hand in her thigh.

His voice is much lower when he speaks next. "I know what you mean. Last week Sheila fell asleep on the couch. She spends most of the night tossing and turning so I thought I'd leave her, let her get some rest. But it turns out I let her rest too long and she missed Keeping up with The Kardashians. It took a trip to the market for an extra large tub of double chocolate fudge ice cream to get back in her good graces". He laughed at himself as he looks to Harvey who has his own amused look on his face, thinking that he knew exactly what Louis was saying.

"Nice save" Harvey says, nodding at him.

"Yeah well, I walk a very fine line at home at the moment. There's not a lot I can do right. So I've learnt _all_ the ways I can fix, whatever I happen to have done that day".

"I might have to get some ideas from you. I got the cold shoulder this morning when I didn't get her a bagel, even though I asked her and she said she didn't want one". Harvey shakes his head as he recalls their conversation at the deli around the corner from their house earlier that morning.

Louis smiles "Did you give her yours?"

"Before I even got a bite" Harvey chuckles, sneaking another look at Donna, still sleeping.

"Do you think you're ready Louis?" He says quietly, vulnerability evident in the way he had asked the question. He had never seen that in Harvey. He knew exactly what he was talking about of course, he's asked himself that question a thousand times since he found out Sheila was pregnant, but to have it come from someone that was always so sure of everything…

Rubbing the back of his head Louis looks out of the window, contemplating his response. "I thought I was before we got pregnant. But now? The closer we get the more I realise that I'm really not. But I don't know if we'll ever be, right? Louis says, throwing the question back to Harvey.

He leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Donna and I well and truly threw ourselves in the deep end with this one. I honestly never thought I'd become a father. Not that I didn't want kids, I just thought it wasn't on the cards for me. But I know I'm ready to meet her, I can't wait. I guess it's all the unknowns I'm not ready for, the stakes are so much higher if I screw something up. But you're right, I don't know if we'll ever be ready".

"Well, here's to stumbling through it all together" Louis says as he makes to leave Harvey to his work.

"You know I actually came in here for something else, I can't even remember what it was. But now that the cat's out if the bag so to speak, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you both. You've always been an amazing team. I've never seen two people as cohesive as the two of you, that get each other. It's the main reason everyone was betting on when you would finally get together. We all saw it, friends, colleagues, clients even. Hell, even when you fight, you do it well" Louis says with a smile.

"Thank you Louis" Harvey says genuinely as he watches Louis walk out.

Turning to Donna, he decides that the paperwork can wait.

"Donna, Donna, sweetheart wake up, let's go home"

She wakes up slowly, taking a few seconds to realise where she was. As she looks around she notices the night sky and lights on in the buildings surrounding them.

"Harvey how long did you let me sleep for? She says, still trying to get her bearings.

"Not that long" he says vaguely as he packs up the files.

Picking up her phone her jaw drops, "Jesus Harvey I was asleep for an hour and a half, how is that 10 minutes?" she says, clearly irked.

"You look so cute when you sleep, I just couldn't bare to wake you" he says as he quickly kisses her temple and stands to put on his jacket.

"Harvey!".

Making their way to the elevators, Harvey wraps an arm around her waist as he leans in to press the button.

"Harvey" she says harshly in his ear.

"We've talked about this!"

He smirks at her. He can't wait to tell her about his day, but for now he'll have to settle for this.

"Everyone knows Donna"

"What? What do you mean everybody knows" her face drawing a blank as she looks around them.

"I mean _everybody_ knows. And you don't need to worry about keeping things "professional" between us because clearly we work with a bunch of animals".

As the elevator chimes they step forward.

"Harvey I don't follow…" she says confused

Giving her his phone he shows her the picture Gretchen had sent him earlier that day.

"Everyone got that last night"

As the doors close on them Donna shouts.

"WHAT! That's it, he's going to wish he was back in jail!"

Harvey can't help but laugh "You've read my mind baby".


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with this story and the very sporadic updates but night shift is a giant pain in my ass. We're not quite finished yet, patiently waiting for the arrival of baby Specter. As always your comments and encouragement are always welcomed!**

She couldn't believe it had got to this point. She never thought it would happen to her. But here she was, 36 weeks pregnant and she couldn't get out of bed. Not for want of trying of course, but over the last few weeks this baby had truly kicked it up a notch and Donna was _massive,_ well that's what she felt like anyway. The fact that she had to wait for Harvey to get out of the shower to help her didn't assist in matters.

As fate would have it Harvey emerges from their ensuite freshly showered, wearing just a towel. She can't help but look him over and he notices too. Sending a grin her way he wanders over to her. She gets caught up in the scent of his aftershave as he leans in for a kiss.

"Good morning" he says as he gives her another kiss followed by a series of small pecks on her lips. "You're going to be late".

Donna throws him a sullen look and huffs "I can't get out of bed. Too fat".

He dismisses her comment immediately as he helps her up. "Don't be ridiculous. You look like you're hiding a basketball under my shirt. Everything else about you looks exactly the same. Well, except for your boobs, those are something else".

"Geez you really know how to make a girl feel special Specter" Donna says as she unbuttons the short she stole from him when everything of hers was getting too uncomfortable.

Now it's Harvey's turn to watch and be caught out. It earns him an eye roll from Donna as she makes her way to the shower. "You spend any longer checking me out Harvey and you'll be the one that's late" she laughs as she turns the water on.

Considering his options he turns back towards the shower, drops his towel and hops in with her. It catchers her by surprise as he wraps his arms around her from behind. Planting kisses up her neck she laughs as he says, grinning "It wouldn't make sense for us to take two cars into work. I guess we'll both have to be late".

Sitting in the back of the car as Ray navigated their way into work Harvey looks to his left, Donna wasn't wrong she had gotten bigger over the last few weeks, he had also noticed her looking exhausted by the end of the day, practically passing out by the time they got home in the evening. Despite all of this Donna insisted she was fine to keep working, something that had become a bone of contention between them in recent days.

" _I'm fine Harvey, really. There's no need to be so overprotective" Donna insists. Continuing to finish up the file she's working on, keen to get home for the evening._

 _Harvey stares her down, wary that he's playing with fire he knows that he can't snap at her the way he used to._

" _I'm just concerned that you're not going to have an opportunity to rest before the baby gets here. You're not the only one that notices things Donna, don't think I haven't seen you "rest your eyes" more than once this week. I know Gretchen had to wake you up yesterday when you fell asleep in the partners kitchen yesterday". It was true, she had fallen asleep sitting up at one of the tables. Thank God they were the only ones in there, Gretchen merely gave her a look of sympathy with a "Don't worry Red. Been there, done that"._

 _Donna looked at him, guilty as charged._

" _Just promise me that you've started delegating your some of your role to Louis and Gretchen. They're going to have to do it all when you finish up anyway". Harvey says as he walks around her desk, a softer expression on his face. Donna stops what she's doing, she always was a sucker for him when he looked at her like that. As they both leant against her desk looking out the window. Giving him a sideways glance she relents._

" _I'll start tomorrow" she says as she reaches for his hand next to her's._

" _Good" he says as the baby gives a big kick, taking Donna's breath away._

" _Dammit! This kid will not stop with the shots in my kidneys". Donna rubs her side as Harvey reaches for her bag._

" _Come on. Let's get you two home where she can kick you in peace" His joke earns him a slap on the shoulder as they make their way home._

* * *

"So I've been thinking" Donna says, still looking out the window. Turning to face Harvey she sees the expectant look on his face.

"Sounds ominous".

She doesn't look impressed.

"Sorry. What have you been thinking?

Donna takes a deep breath as she looks down at her fingers drumming on her belly.

"I think I need to finish up this week. I'm tired Harvey, and sore and these Braxton Hicks are driving up the wall. This kid is kicking my ass". She looks at him with red rimmed eyes, giving him a smile. Harvey leans across the car, cupping her cheek he kisses her soundly just as Ray pulls up outside the ZSLWW building. As he looks back at her he can't help but smile, something he has been doing a lot of lately.

"You're the boss, boss". His comment makes her giggle as he turns to get out out his side of the car. When her door opens she sees him holding out a hand to her. As she climbs out his other hand lands at the small of her back. By the time she is standing fully upright you could almost say they looked like they were dancing.

"You okay?" he says softly, barely heard amongst the morning traffic. She knows that he means more than just how she is physically feeling in that moment. He wants to know that she really is okay with her decision to finish work this week as well as every other life changing decision they have made in the last 6 months.

She smiles at him, her free hand landing on his bicep she gives it a squeeze as she steps back.

"Absolutely".

Harvey's hand remains at the small of her back as they walk towards the building. After most of the staff at ZSLWW had found out that they were officially a couple weeks ago Donna had eased up on her no PDA in the workplace rule.

"You sure? I mean, you'll struggle not seeing this face every few hours I know" He says sending her a wink.

She scoffs as they line up at the coffee cart.

"Oh you're funny. The only thing I'll struggle with is working out what I'm going to do with all this free time. You're face..." she says as she pats his cheek condescendingly "and keeping it in line has taken up most of my time for the better part of 13 years". Then she looks at him, as though she has had a brilliant notion. "Think for how many free hours I'll have for shopping!"

Pretending to take offence, Harvey "I'll take your odd response to my comment as a sign of your distress". As he pays for their coffee and has his first sip he looks at her, handing the other cup to her. Making their way into the building he continues their banter.

"Although, the shopping thing concerns me. I've seen you in action. You're deadly with a few spare hours up your sleeve, I'd hate to see you with a day to yourself" he raises a brow at her as they cross the lobby.

She looks at him, rolling her eyes, she knows Harvey is exactly the same as her when it came to shopping, an eye for detail and quality with a bank account to accommodate, "pot calling the kettle black don't you think? Besides, I'm shopping for two now" she gives him a cheeky wink while patting her belly and he can't help but laugh as he presses the button for the elevator.

"She's not even born yet and she already has a room full of stuff. What more do want to get for her?".

"A lady, even the little ones can never have too much "stuff" as you call it. And again, you're just as bad as me. Remember what you bought home last week? All those wraps with the matching hats?" she pokes fun at him.

Harvey looks at her incredulously "What? I thought they were cute. And as I recall you spent the next 10 minutes mooning over them".

"But you bought 5 sets Harvey, don't you think that's a little excessive?" She says as she glances above her coffee cup, taking a sip.

"Not for her" He whispers into her ear as they walk into the elevator surrounded by people.

She can help but smile at him, taking another sip she looks straight ahead as the doors close on them "They were pretty cute".

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Harvey curses as he walks off the elevator.

"What is it" Donna inquires as they stop at the reception desk.

"The message was from Katrina, apparently Flint Industries has shuffled their legal counsel. They want to push the trial back a week. We've got a meeting with the judge at 11" Harvey's jaw clenches as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"You think they're stalling, waiting for something?" Donna thinks it over.

Harvey shakes his head, definitely pissed off "Seems like it. I'll try to stop it, keep the start date for Wednesday. I gotta go, sort this shit out".

Donna turns away from him, taking a step towards her office but is stopped when Harvey grabs her wrist pulling her back. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek "I love you" he whispers. He can't help but smile as he takes in the shocked look on her face. "I'll be late tonight. Don't wait up" he says as he turns toward his office leaving Donna standing there. After a moment she collects herself, turning towards her own office muttering "Sneaky Bastard".

* * *

It's in the early hours of the morning when Harvey crawls into bed next to a sleeping Donna. Breathing in the scent of her hair as he wraps a hand over her belly she rouses slightly. Threading her hand through his, her voice is thick with sleep.

"What sort of hour do you call this Specter?

"Told you I'd be late" he kisses the back of her neck

"You going to change your strategy because the date got moved?"

Harvey grunts, unimpressed that he wasn't able to get the trial date kept at it's original date. Equally unimpressed about the new counsel and having to tell Donna about it.

"Not changing the strategy because of the date, just, adjusting the strategy because of the new counsel" he says kissing her again

His cryptic statement has her rolling over to face him. While it's never been a secret to her that Harvey always plays the man, his initial hesitation has her concerned.

"Harvey who's the new opposing counsel?"

"Scottie" he says looking at her expectantly. He watches her raise her brows, still half asleep. She takes a moment to think about how she will respond to news that she wasn't expecting and that Harvey was clearly nervous about telling her. She can't deny that the idea of Harvey and Scottie on a case together, even on opposing sides stung a little.

Until she stopped to think about where she was. In bed, with Harvey's arms around her and their daughter. She looks at him, runs her hands through his hair. Kissing him gently she smiles. Tapping his cheek it gives him cause to smile back at her.

"Better get your gloves on then Specter, you're in for a fight".


	15. Chapter 15

Donna wasn't wrong. The following days had been hellish for Harvey, he was confident that he and Katrina were more than prepared for trial but there was a feeling that he just couldn't shake. Why the last minute switch of opposing counsel?

Donna thought that their only tactic may have been actually using Scottie to throw him off his game and Harvey was inclined to believe her. Her track record for being right about these things was usually spot on.

Unbeknownst to Harvey he had an ace up his sleeve. And her name was Donna Paulsen.

Her last days at work flew. Handing over to Louis and Gretchen, making sure every aspect of her job was taken care of had been an enormous task. Whilst everyone knew that Donna was indispensable to the firm, the extent of her work was never truly understood, even by Donna herself until she had to explain exactly what she did everyday. Still, on her last day as she walked to Harvey's office, bag in hand she felt herself tear up.

Harvey could sense her at his door, without looking away from his laptop he says lightheartedly

"Hey! You're finished! You excited?". He hears her sniff as she walks towards his desk. Looking up he sees her, tears threatening to fall. He's out of his chair in a second, rounding his desk his hands reach out for her, enclosing around upper arms.

"You okay?"

She rolls her eyes, laughing at herself as she runs her fingers under her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, this the last time I'll be around here for a while. I think I'll miss it, miss everyone. I haven't had more than a week off at a time for the last 14 years".

Harvey drops his hands down, putting them in his pockets as he takes a small step towards her.

"I'm pretty sure our little hellcat will keep you on your toes til you're ready to return to work. But until she decides to make an appearance you should just kick back while you can."

Donna looks up at Harvey, falling that little bit more in love with him. And regardless of their joking earlier in the week about her missing him while he went to work, it was still completely true. She would miss him just as much as he would miss her.

"You going to kick back with me? Or will it just be me and my little stow away again?" she asks as she tugs on his tie, looking at him expectantly.

He laughs as he rubs the top of her belly, they had taken to calling the baby all sorts of nick-names since they still hadn't decided on a name yet.

"I will. I've probably got another few hours work here and then I'll be home. So in the meantime why don't you get Ray to drop you home, put on something comfortable and I will bring home dinner of your choice" he says as he kisses the top of her head.

"So by comfortable you do mean one of your shirts or do you mean some nice lingerie or do you mean nothing at all?" she questions, raising a brow at him suggestively.

"Well it is a Saturday" he says dropping his voice an octave, scanning the area outside his office for potential eavesdroppers. "We could start with options A & B and then follow up with C".

Donna bites her lip as she ponders their plan. As she crosses her arms in mock confusion she asks "But then what's left for Sunday?".

"Sunday is for the rest of the alphabet." he says as if the answer couldn't have been clearer. It has her giggling.

"Okay then mister I'll see you later" Donna says as she strolls out of his office, pausing at the door.

"Oh and baby feels like Italian. And with all your plans for the weekend I think you're going to need the carbs" she says, giving him a wink as she walks down the hall leaving Harvey to chuckle to himself.

* * *

As Donna lay on the couch binge watching The Crown, waiting for Harvey to come home she hears a knock at the door. Slowly making her way to the door she is astounded at what she finds on the other side. Or rather, whom she finds. Facing away from Donna, taking in the streetscape around her Scottie starts talking before turning around to see who's actually answered the door.

"You know Harvey you're a hard man to track down. Had to call Louis to get hold of you, and I'm given this new address, I wondered what the hell you were - OH". Scottie finally turns around to see Donna at the door, head tilted in a mix of amusement and confusion, leaning casually against the door frame. After the initial shock of not seeing Harvey had subsided the rest of Donna came into focus. A very, _very_ pregnant Donna.

In an attempt to mask her bewilderment Scottie dives straight into conversation. And fails.

"Donna... Wow... You're... Different... You're… Really…"

"Pregnant?" Donna finishes for her.

"Yeah... Look, I'm sorry to interrupt. Louis gave me an address for Harvey, I'd been by his place last night but he wasn't home and he hadn't answered my calls today or yesterday. But clearly he was confused because he gave me your address". Scottie explains, more for herself than Donna.

"Why do you need to see him Scottie?" the initial feeling of surprise at seeing Scottie at her front door at 7 o'clock at night having warn off, quickly replaced with feeling protective and possessive.

"I just wanted to clear the air before the trial starts on Monday" Scottie says, her eyes flicking from Donna's face to her belly.

Donna called bullshit on that straight away, but for the sake of Harvey and her own principles she decided to take the higher road. Until Donna had a closer look at what Scottie was wearing, or likely, not wearing under her coat. A coat that she was wearing at the end of July. And so she couldn't help but assert herself, and give a polite but very clear message about Donna and Harvey's relationship..

"Fair enough, but Louis wasn't confused Scottie. This _is_ Harvey's address. And my address too. It's _our_ address".

Donna watched Scottie's face as she caught the undertone of what she had meant. Scottie swallowed and looked down at her shoes, quite unsure of what she was supposed to say to Donna. Not only feeling slightly put out that she wouldn't be getting what she came for. Or would ever again but that she had been lied to. To her face, on more than one occasion.

A year ago, when she came to see Harvey in his office they touched on why Harvey's latest relationship had failed. And while Harvey seemed to be surprised that Scottie had put two and two together and come up with Donna, she was not. She had paid out the ass for therapy to be told that her instincts were right. Regardless of the fact that Donna had not directly interfered with their relationship she was the reason that it hadn't and would never work out between them. Why no one else would ever get things to work with him. And she's willing to bet that that was the same for her relationships as well. She'd seen them in action, felt the brunt of it on occasion. They were, are, fiercely protective of each other. Working in sync together in way that just a boss and his secretary never should have.

At at the time she thought she could make peace with it, and had. But seeing Donna standing there, clad in yoga pants and what was clearly Harvey's shirt over her swollen belly had shown her that there was no peace. In fact she was pissed. At him. At her. At herself and mostly at the whole fucked up situation, embarrassed to be standing there on a doorstep in front of Donna paulsen wearing next to nothing under her coat. Thankfully Donna was starting to look equally uncomfortable.

"I see. I guess congratulations are in order. You guys got there in the end". Scottie says, a little bite at the end of her sentence.

It doesn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks Scottie" Donna says in a saccharine voice, unable to mask her sarcasm.

"You guys work fast. Though I am surprised I don't see a ring on your finger" Scottie says, gunning for a fight as juvenile as it may be.

Donna smiles, shaking her head at the dig

"We're happy just as we are thanks Scottie, we'll tackle one milestone at a time" she says rubbing a hand over her belly.

"Huh. I get it" Scottie says, realising that everything about Donna and Harvey may not have been as well planned as she first thought.

"I guess I always knew you'd get your claws into him somehow Donna, I'm just surprised you'd stoop to actually getting pregnant".

Donna stands straighter, the indignation clear on her face "Excuse me? You've got some nerve to stand at my door and accuse me of entrapment"

Scottie shrugs, knowing she's definitely hit a nerve

"If the shoe fits…".

Donna can't help but start to feel to feel her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"You're unbelievable. And you need to leave". Donna says, her voice cracking.

Scottie can help but want to twist the knife in that little bit further.

"Fine. But tell Harvey I called by will you. He'll probably have some time up his sleeve when baby arrives. You'll be busy and in no condition to _entertain._ We can catch up then". She says, throwing Donna a viscous smile.

"She's right".

Both of them turning towards Harvey's voice. They were so wrapped up their conversation that neither had noticed him arrive home, take away in hand and looking absolutely furious.

"What?" Scottie asks red-faced.

Climbing the steps he reaches Scottie. Jaw clenched and doing his best to not cause a scene on the street.

"I said, she's right. You need to leave. Now".

Looking at Donna, Scottie sees her barely holding herself together. Realising that she has taken this way too far she looks at back to Harvey and mutters a feeble "Sorry" as she turns to walk down the stairs. As she reaches the sidewalk she turns back and catches a glimpse of Harvey talking to Donna who gives him a quick nod as he places a gentle hand her belly and escorts her inside the house.

* * *

Scottie spends the rest of the night drowning herself in wine and regretting every word she said to Donna. Looking back she wasn't even sure of what she was thinking she'd achieve by visiting Harvey in the first place. All she did know was that her actions today have most certainly made her an enemy of Harvey Specter and she would happily trade her right arm to not have to face him in court on Monday morning.

* * *

As Harvey placed the take out on the kitchen bench he is met with Donna standing next to him wringing her fingers.

"You know she was just trying to wind you up right?" Harvey says looking her over.

Donna nods, still looking down at her hands. "I know". She says, sniffing. Taking a deep breath she looks across to Harvey.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?".

He shrugs, "By the time I was close enough to hear you'd just told her to leave. I could tell you were upset so I didn't really care what she said". Suddenly curious he turns to face her "Why? What did she say to you?

"She ahhh… she accused me of getting pregnant on purpose, so I could permanently "sink my claws into you" as she put it".

Harvey looks at her blankly "You're fucking kidding me"

As Donna starts to pace she turns around to look at Harvey unable to keep her thought to herself any longer.

"I know that we were drunk Harvey, but I never, _never_ would have done something like that. I never would have put you in a position to feel obligated to me or - "

"Enough! Jesus Donna. Yes we were drunk but I'm the one that recalls the conversation, remember? And I gotta tell you, _I_ was the one inclined to take the gamble Donna. Although you didn't take much convincing" he says in an attempt to make her smile.

"We made this decision together and I have never questioned your motives. Got it?" Harvey says as he takes both her hands looking into her eyes.

Knowing deep down that Harvey was right and that Scottie really was trying to wind her up. She squeezes his hands.

"You were really the one to convince me to just...take a chance." Donna says jokingly but wanting to hear the answer all the same. Harvey smiles at her, knowing that this is her way of lightening the situation and steering away from the issue of Scottie. As he moves his hands from hers and wraps them around her back as best he can with her bell in the way, he confesses.

"Yes. As I recall I was the one but like I said, you didn't need much convincing. It was a very easy argument to win" he says grinning at her.

"I see, so you're the reason I'm so fat right now?" Donna teases.

"Stop it. You're not fat." he says kissing her. "You are beautiful. You are glowing" kissing her even as she scoffs at his words of admiration. For a second he stops to look at her, the evening sun streaming through their kitchen making her look ethereal. And for the life of him he truly doesn't understand why it's so hard for her to take a compliment from him but then again for the longest time he never felt that he was allowed to. Knowing that compliments like that most definitely strayed into their "don't talk, don't look, don't touch zone". In that moment he decides that is something that she will have to get used to hearing.

"I'm serious Donna, while I know that there is so much more to you than what you see on the outside. I need you to know that you take my breath away"

"Harvey" she whispers, blushing. But he just shakes his head at her, making sure she is listening.

"From the moment you shook my hand and every day since. You have taken my breath away".

As their eyes lock, Donna reaches forward gently pecking him on the lips. Straightening his tie and smoothing down his lapels.

"You know you're pretty sweet when you want to be Specter".

As they move to hug he whispers in her ear before placing a kiss at her temple

"Shhhh, don't tell anyone it'll ruin my reputation".

Donna laughs at him as they break away from each other, investigating the take out that Harvey had brought home while he moves around the kitchen pulling out plates and cutlery.

As they move to sit down at the dinner table Donna asks "So you think everything will be okay for court on Monday given the little spat witnessed as you got home?

Harvey scoffs as he digs into his pasta "Please. After the way I saw her speaking to you this afternoon Scottie can expect to be steamrolled on Monday. We'll have this wrapped up to two days. Tops".

They spend the rest of the weekend together. Not quite getting through the whole alphabet much to their shared disappointment but they gave themselves points for effort especially given Donna's condition. On Sunday evening as the were preparing for bed Harvey glanced up from his case notes every now and then as he watched Donna fold baby clothes into a basket.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow now that you're a lady of leisure?' Harvey enquires.

Donna gives a little shrug "Not sure, I haven't made any plans yet. I think I'll just see what the day brings me" she says as she disappears into the baby's room returning shortly after and proceeds to climb into bed next to Harvey. Falling asleep as she rolls toward his side leaving Harvey to gently stroke her arm as he finished up his reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys we're on the home stretch! Thanks again for sticking with this story. I hope it's been as much fun for you to read as it's been for me to write.**

 **** I've really enjoyed season 8 so far but seeing Harvey at the end of ep 13 made my heart hurt! So here's some extra fluffy Darvey!****

Donna was enjoying a well-deserved bubble bath when Harvey barged into their bathroom on Monday evening. Taking her by surprise as he takes her face and plants a big kiss on her lips before he even says hello.

"Well hello to you too! Court went well I assume?" Donna says as she tries not to slip under the water.

"You could say that" he says evasively.

Sitting up she looks at him, amused that he is clearly distracted by the bubbles running down her chest. She uses a finger to tilt his chin up forcing his eyes to meet with her. "Harvey what did you do?" she says, curiosity getting the better of her.

A cheeky smile crosses his face " Nothing. I already knew we were going to wipe the floor with them. I can't help that everytime I looked at Scottie I wanted to throttle her for the way she spoke to you. It just helped me really drive home my arguments. That and Scottie looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole".

Donna leans in, smiling at how proud Harvey is of himself. "So… I was your muse today?"

Harvey closes the distance between them and kisses her softly. "My muse? Yeah, I guess you were. Although I did freak out slightly this morning when I realised that we didn't do our thing with the can opener".

Donna giggles as she kisses him again "But then you realised that we did the other thing with our bodies instead?"

"Exactly. And I must say, the other thing is _way_ more enjoyable. Remind me again why we waited so long?" Harvey says looking at Donna while he draws shapes on the small part of her belly that was poking out of the water. Turning her head towards him she smiles sweetly.

"How about we settle for "we were both idiots".

Changing the subject because the how's, why's and why not's are no longer worth worrying about, Donna sits up with her hands reaching out to Harvey. "Now c'mon mister help me out of this bath"

"So what did you get up to today to warrant to bubble bath?" Harvey says as he holds onto Donnas hands as she steps out of the bath.

"I survived another day of being 37 weeks pregnant. Ahhhhh" Donna hisses as she holds the underside of her belly. Harvey turns back to her, towel in hand and concern written all over his face.

Taking a deep breath she looks up to Harvey, "I'm okay, these Braxton-Hicks contractions are getting really strong".

"How often are you having them? You sure that's all they are?" Harvey says, clearly unconvinced.

Donna nods as she wraps the towel around her walking out into their bedroom "I'm sure. Can't say I'm not getting over all the aches and pains. I do feel really sorry for Sheila though, she's almost 2 weeks overdue. She's going to be induced on Wednesday if she hasn't gone into labour by then".

"Really? I didn't have a chance to speak with Louis today. So we're going to meet baby Litt before the end of the week?" Harvey says as her removes his tie and rolls his sleeves up.

Donna looks at him smiling. He can tell she's excited for them.

"Looks like it".

* * *

The following morning as Harvey straightened his tie he sees Donna in the reflection of the mirror. A look of discomfort on her face as she rubs her lower back.

"You sure you're okay?...Donna… You okay?"

Distracted, she missed Harvey's first question.

"Huh?.. Oh.. yeah I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very well last night"

"You don't look fine maybe should go back to bed, try to rest a bit more" Harvey says as he buttons his jacket.

"Gee thanks, just what every girl wants to hear" Donna says rolling her eyes at him. Harvey rolls his eyes back at her knowing that his comment was likely to antagonize her.

"I mean it. That's what this time is for. If you're tired, sleep!". He leans in to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll be in court from 10, we only have closing statements left so I shouldn't be tied up for too long".

"Yeah , yeah. This isn't my first rodeo Specter. I know the drill" Donna says, reaching up for another kiss.

Harvey smiles at her "I know. I love you. Promise me you'll call if you need anything".

"I promise. And I love you too".

"And you" Harvey says as he kneels in front of Donna, talking to her belly "be nice to your mom!".

The sight has Donna laughing "I'm not sure she's really taking all that in Harvey. Now go, Ray's waiting for you" she says shooing him out of their bedroom.

"You can't say I didn't try. Bye, love you" he gives her one last kiss as he walks down the stairs.

Hearing the front door close she looks down at her bump "How about it little lady? You going to listen to your Daddy and let me get a bit more sleep?... No objections? No? Excellent! Time for a nap" as she ungracefully crawls back into bed.

Two hours later Donna woke to another Braxton-hicks contraction. Lasting slightly longer than they normally did she made her way downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. While deciding what she was going to do that day another contraction came on less than 10 minutes after waking up.

Doing her best to ignore what she knew was happening Donna attempted to relax and watch TV but after another 3 contractions in the next half hour she knew that she was in the early stages of labour and should let Harvey know. Glancing at her phone, the time coming up as 10:05 she knew he would have his phone on silent and would be uncontactable until they had completed their closing statements and the jury was excused to deliberate.

"Shit" Donna whispers to herself as she has another contraction.

After contacting the hospital, where the midwife she was speaking to confirmed that yes, it did sound like she was in the early stages of labour but that she didn't need to make it into hospital until her contractions were 5 minutes apart.

"Just keep an eye on how far apart your contractions are. Have a shower, try and rest if you can. It sounds like you should be fine to spend the next few hours at home. Since this is your first baby, labour can take a little while to really get going".

"Okay, thanks" nodding her head as she walks from the living room through to the kitchen.

Talking down to her belly, Donna attempts to reassure herself "Plenty of time. We have plenty of time…"

Clearly baby Specter had other ideas. In the next half hour her contractions were already 7 minutes apart and getting so strong that they were taking her breath away. Picking up her phone she left Harvey a voicemail and a text. The idea of being by herself at this point was starting to make her anxious. Dialing the one person she knew would be helpful, she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Gretchen. You're not going to believe this…"

To Donna's surprise Gretchen made it to Donna & Harvey's house in record time. Donna had barely finished the word labour when Gretchen told her that she would be there as soon as she could.

"Did you get a run of green lights?" Donna says as she opens the door, allowing Gretchen in.

"You and I both know that slipping a cab driver a 50 can make almost anything happen in this city"

Gretchen watches Donna as she breathes through another contraction. Seeing the tears in Donna's eyes she approaches she, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It'll be okay Red, you can do this". Donna looks at Gretchen, thankful that her friend is here with her.

"I know. It's just that this is all happening a little earlier than I thought" pausing she takes a moment to control her breathing. "And I really want Harvey here with me".

"I called the courthouse on my way in asking for an interruption to their session due to extenuating circumstances. Hopefully you should hear from him soon".

"Thank you Gretchen" Donna says gratefully.

Gretchen sat with Donna through another 3 contractions before telling her that they should probably think about going to hospital.

"But Harvey isn't here yet. I can't do this without him Gretchen we need to wait a little longer", the anxiety in her voice clear. She didn't want to do this without him.

Taking both her hands Gretchen looks at Donna "Honey, you've had 3 contractions in 15 minutes. We need to call Ray to pick us up. We can keep calling Harvey on the way in. He can meet you there okay?"

Knowing that Gretchen was right Donna nods "Okay. I'll call the hospital if you wouldn't mind calling Ray?"

By the time they had arrived at the hospital they still hadn't made contact with Harvey or managed to have his session interrupted. With all her paperwork filled out Donna was being settled into a birthing suite, waiting for her doctor to arrive.

Gretchen had just put Donna's bags down as Dr. Finley walked in.

"Donna, did you want me to stay or find Harvey? Ray is still downstairs, I'll interrupt the session myself. What do you want me to do?" Gretchen says softly.

Donna was about to reply when another contraction hit, waiting for it subside she says

"Go find him Gretchen, please".

Gretchen was out of there in a second. Dr. Finley has been examining the fetal trace Donna had been connected to.

"Alright Donna, I'm going to need to examine you to see how far along you are"

Trying to distract her during the examination Dr. Finley asks about Harvey's whereabouts.

Donna takes a sharp breath in "He's in court at the moment. Can't get in contact with him. That's where Gretchen's gone just now".

Dr. Finley stands, removing her gloves. "Well your 5cm dilated and progressing nicely. My suggestion is you get up and move around, do what you feel most comfortable doing. I'm sure Harvey won't be too far away" she says kindly, removing the monitoring equipment before leaving Donna to her thoughts.

* * *

 _As Donna paced back and forth across the room, trying to find enough distraction to take her mind off deep ache in her pelvis and intermittent pains that_ _were wracking her body. Her thoughts drifted to how the hell she managed to get herself here. Alone._

* * *

Harvey was halfway through his closing argument, confident that he had already swayed the jury when they were interrupted by the security guard from outside the courtroom and a member of clerical staff. Handing over several pieces of paper to the bailiff who then hands it over to the judge. All members of the court and jury equally confused as to what was going on.

"Approach the bench Mr Specter," the judge says, a tone of amusement poorly hidden in her voice.

As Harvey approached the bench he was wracking his brain, trying to think of what could be the reason for interrupting their session.

The judge gave him a stern look over the top of her glasses.

"Mr Specter, do you think Ms Bennett will be able to adequately complete the closing statement?"

Glancing back at Katrina who looks completely baffled, Harvey turns back to the judge

"I'm sorry Your Honor I don't follow."

As the judge passes the notes to Harvey she elaborates "I believe you have somewhere else to be Mr. Specter".

Harvey drops the papers having read the first one and reaches into his jacket for his phone. Seeing the multiple texts, missed calls and voicemails he feels his hands shake.

"Shit. She sent this text over 2 hours ago" he looks up at the judge who gives him a slight smile after seeing the panic in his eyes.

"You are excused from this session Mr. Specter, you're free to go".

Stopping briefly to explain to Katrina who merely beams at him, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he puts on his jacket. As she approaches the jury, Harvey barely catches Katrina's opening sentence.

"My apologies ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Mr. Specter is about to become a father".

On the steps of the courthouse he almost collides with Gretchen, who quickly explains to him where Donna is. He thanks her as he jumps into the back of Ray's car feeling a mix of trepidation and excitement.

* * *

As Harvey quietly enters Donna's room he sees her, arms up against her forehead as she leans against the wall, breathing deeply.

Feeling awful that he hadn't been there for her from the beginning, he takes a breath.

"Hey" he says softly.

Lifting her head towards his voice, she can't decide if she wants to laugh, cry or punch him in the face. She settles for a little of all three as he approaches her giving her a smile

"Is this what happens when we forget to do the can opener or the other thing? It seems a little extreme".

"Not funny Harvey" she says feeling another contraction coming on. Donna grabs hold of Harvey's shoulders as he rubs her back, feeling slightly lost as to how he can help her. Figuring she would know he waits for the contraction to end before asking.

"What do you want me to do for you?" he says placing a kiss on the top of her head as they rock gently from side to side.

"Just this. Just let me lean on you" Donna says, muffled into his chest.

And so for the next hour that's what they do. Donna's contractions steadily becoming so strong and frequent that it seemed they was no break in between. After the last contraction Donna had gone from groaning to screaming. Harvey looked to the midwife that had been staying with them but without asking a thing the midwife approached Donna.

"Donna, we need you to hop up on to the bed. We need to check how you're progressing".

Easier said than done of course, but in between contractions Donna manages to get back into bed allowing the midwife to check her.

Harvey's hand slides into hers feeling her tight grip and another contraction tears through her body.

"Okay Donna you're fully dilated. I'm just going to page Dr. Finley quickly. You're doing really well, you're nearly there". She says as she crosses the room to page the doctor.

Harvey whispers to Donna "See, we're nearly there. Just a little bit longer"

Donna turns to him, looking murderous "We? We? What sort of hard work are _WE_ doing to today Harvey? Because from where I'm sitting you look pretty fucking comfortable sitting in that damn chair while _your_ kid is attempting to tear me in half"

Rendered speechless he knows to let it slide but he can't help but feel a little shocked at her words.

Before he could attempt a reply Dr Finley walks in.

"Hey! Looks like we're all here! Ready to meet your slightly impatient daughter?"

As another contraction ebbs Donna looks at Harvey, breathless and slightly less agitated than a few moments ago.

"She gets that from you you know". Harvey smiles at her and kisses the back of the hand he's holding.

As the doctor examined Donna she continued to chat to the couple "I'm surprised she didn't want to wait a few more weeks but clearly she knows her own mind" she says with a smile.

Harvey gives her hand a little squeeze and brushes some hair from her face "That's definitely something she gets from you".

"Next contraction Donna I want you to push okay" Dr. Finley says firmly just as another contraction begins.

As the pain continues to rip through her over and over again she feels the exhaustion in her bones. Falling back against the bed she looks to Harvey.

"You need to fix this Harvey, I can't do it anymore. You need to make it stop. Make the pain stop Harvey" she begs as another contraction takes over.

He glances up at the midwife and sees her very subtly shake her head. Looking back at Donna feeling helpless that he can't do anything to ease her pain. "Sweetheart I can't fix this-"

"Yes you can. You can fix anything Harvey. Please"

"Donna, sweetheart I can't fix this but you're nearly there. You're doing so well"

"I hate you" she screams the pain becoming more than she can bare.

"I know. I love you too. And I'm so proud of you. Just a little while longer I promise" Harvey says softly in her ear, interrupted by Dr. Finley.

"He's right Donna you're baby is almost here just one more big push".

And before they knew it a piercing cry filled the room. Harvey and Donna looked on in awe as a tiny wailing baby was placed in Donna's arms.

"Oh my God" Harvey whispers to himself feeling Donna's hand reach up to touch his jaw unable to take her eyes off the little person now safe in her arms

"Harvey look at her. She's so beautiful" tears running down her face

"Yeah she sure is. And you are amazing. I love you both so much" Harvey says, his voice thick with the overwhelming emotions of the day.

Looking up at him he sees the same feelings in Donna's eyes. They share a brief kiss before looking back at their baby, now settled and her eyes wide open slowly taking in the world around her.

* * *

Hours later, after being settled in their room Donna watches on as Harvey slowly paces holding their tiny daughter now wrapped up and asleep. Content in her father's arms. Walking back to Donna, she pats the space on the bed next to her. Making themselves comfortable they look at her still shock that she was finally here.

"We should probably think about giving her a name," Donna says as she places her chin on Harvey's shoulder.

"You're right. What do you think? Does she look like anything from our shortlist?" Harvey says as he watches Donna take her little hat off getting a better look at her face.

"I like the name you picked" she says as she watches Harvey's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Really? Well I like the middle name you picked. You think it'll work?" Harvey says looking at Donna "I'm happy for you to pick. You did all the hard work".

Donna smiles at him, kissing him on the cheek as she makes her decision.

"Well I guess that's it then. Welcome to our crazy world Eve"

"Eve Elizabeth Specter. It's perfect" Harvey says as he kisses her tiny head. Both of them so completely in love with their new little family.


End file.
